una noche y dos de locura
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [TERMINADO] Una noche para probar algo nuevo, dos más para hacer todo tipo de locuras. Parejas: CamusxMilo, AioriaxShuraxAioros?, SagaxMuxShaka, ShionxDohko, AfroxDM
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi!.. aki les presento otro de mi fics XD… en esta ocasión, trataré de darle un poco más de variedad x k los otros estaban llenos de ANGST y quise experimentar con otro género. **_

**_No les garantizo que se reirán mucho como con otros fics súper buenísimos; pero verán que en alguna que otra escena se quedaran medio desconcentrados xDDD… Espero que les guste mi nuevo fanfiction. _**

**_Nota: Como no tiene names cada capitulo, según la escena tendrá un nombre, ojalá que no les descontrole… También, el fic comienza con un pensamiento medio romántico de Camus, lo cual solo tiene esta parte para explicar la primera noche xD… después vendrán las dos de locura jajajajaja… chao! _**

**Una noche y dos de locura  
**

**... o ... o … o … o … **

_Las cosas entre nosotros parecen no tener solución. Yo sé que todo el santuario sabe, que nosotros no nos soportamos, porque tenemos «algo más» que una simple relación de compañeros de armas._

_Si tú me miras a los ojos, puedo saber que en ellos lees el gran secreto que mi corazón custodia; y para tu desgracia, puedo leer entre líneas, que tú pretendes algo más que solo molestarme. _

_Nuestra relación es un tanto peculiar, me agrada molestarte y que me molestes, adoro tus miradas lujuriosas y la forma en que las contrasto. _

_¡OH, Milo! Te amo; pero me duele que tú no lo hagas o al menos que no lo digas. Me creí un cobarde por callar mis sentimientos, ahora que te eh abierto mi corazón, me creo aún más cobarde por no resignarme a vivir sin ti._

**... o ... o … o … o … **

**-o-o-o- Bajo el escorpión (noche, templo de acuario)–o-o-o-**

-"¡Eres un cerdo!... ¡Solo piensas en sexo!"- Gritó Camus furioso. Se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa –por no decir aburrido-, hasta que llegó Milo a molestarlo con otra de sus tantas y estúpidas frases de conquista

-"Te equivocas, también pienso en mis presas; eso es lo más importante de toda la operación, porque como sabes, no puedo acostarme con cualquiera"- Dijo Cínicamente mientras sonreía al ver la cara de su interlocutor

-"Baka"- Murmuró el santo de acuario dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el pasillo que daba con su habitación

-"No huyas Camus, déjate envenenar por el escorpión"- Rió caminando tras su nueva presa

-"Maldito bicho"- Volvió a murmurar; pero esta vez si lo escuchó

-"Oye, más respeto, soy un insecto decente…"

-"¿DECENTE?"- Preguntó estallando en carcajadas, algo que borró de inmediato la sonrisa de Milo

-"Aunque te pase"- Dijo apretando los dientes y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos

-"¿A mi?"- Otra risa –"Para nada"- Caminó de nuevo a su habitación, sabiendo de sobra que había ganado sin mucho esfuerzo; sin embargo, estaba MUY equivocado si pensaba que Milo dejaría las cosas como estaban con tal facilidad

-"Camus"- Lo llamó con voz seductora mientras se acercaba lentamente al santo de acuario, quien ya se había detenido –"¿Nunca has pensando en hacerle la competencia a Afrodita?"

-"¿Eh?"- Preguntó desconcertado, se dio la media vuelta para mirar a Milo y este estaba demasiado cerca. El escorpión se inclinó levemente hacia él dándole la sensación de querer besarlo; pero por el contrario, todo lo que hizo fue susurrar en su oído estas palabras:

-"Tienes un cuerpo exquisito"- Camus se estremeció de repente. No era presa fácil… es solo que… desde hace mucho quería estar con ese sujeto tan desagradable, y si la oportunidad se daba… pues… ¿Quién diría que no?...

Milo, al no obtener ninguna reacción de Camus –lo más normal seria decirle que le daba asco, empujarlo o decir que si y luego entrar en su habitación dándole un golpe en la nariz-; pero no se movía… así que aprovechó la oportunidad y tomando sus caderas con ambas, sacando de su indecisión al santo de acuario

-"Te daré tres segundos para que quites tus manos de ahí"- Replicó levemente sonrojado y haciendo hacia un lado su cabeza para mirar a Milo a la cara –"¡Uno!"- El santo de escorpio le sonrió seductoramente –"D-dos"- El tono cambio porque ahora sus cuerpos estaban bien pegados y esto lo puso MUY nervioso… –"Tres…"- Dijo apenas en susurro, y es que Milo tenía tan cerca su rostro del suyo, que podía sentir su respiración en la cara. Entonces el escorpión sonrió y dejó un beso suave sobre sus labios.

El santo de acuario abrió los ojos por la impresión; pero en ningún momento se separó de Milo, ni siquiera cuando este, volvió a dejar otro beso.

Ninguna respuesta… cero… ¡Nada!... Camus seguía petrificado en su lugar, sin empujar, despegarse o hacer algo para apartarlo… ¿Qué estaría pensando?... Eso Milo no lo sabía; pero no iba a permitir que se le fuera con tal facilidad, ya había dado el primer paso al besarlo, así que solo restaba incitarlo…

Como todo lo que Milo había hecho, era juntar dos ocasiones sus labios, esta vez se separó levemente, abrió la boca lo más que pudo y con ella se comió los labios de Camus… cerrándola muy despacio… casi sin querer hacerlo. Sus manos también jugaron un papel importante, ahora ya no estaba en sus caderas, si no que de manera _«traviesa», _resbalaron hasta los glúteos del santo de acuario…

Y entonces fue cuando el dilema término. Milo quería sexo, él también… ¿Qué más daba probar una vez y ya? Además, podría comprobar algo que no dejaba su mente desde hacia varios años… el saber si amaba o no al escorpión.

Así que, para sorpresa de Milo, Camus correspondió sus simples besos, con algo más apasionado –como lo fue el introducir su lengua en la boca de escorpión, cuando este abrió de nuevo sus labios para succionar otra vez los de acuario-. Aquello dejó muy sorprendido a Milo, incluso lo hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa; pero al instante los volvió a cerrar y a sonreír con malicia…

¡Ya lo tenía! El santo de acuario iba a ser todo suyo, y ya quería ver la cara de Kanon cuando se lo contara –una vez que hubiera vuelto de Japón con Aldebarán-.

Usando sus mejores habilidades, el escorpión acorraló al santo de acuario contra una pared, obligándole a abrir las piernas y montarse en él de frente; así que en aquella posición, Milo hizo movimientos desesperados de arriba abajo, en círculos y todo lo que se le ocurrió, mientras se hacia una guerra de gemidos, lenguas y provocaciones entre ambos para ver quien excitaba más al otro.

Por supuesto que esta guerra la ganó Milo. Así que entraron en la habitación del santo de acuario, cerrando la puerta con bastante dificultad y tirando la ropa que tanto les estorbaba por todos lados. El guardián de la octava casa, depositó a Camus en la cama mientras besaba su cuello y abdomen con tremenda urgencia, al tiempo que este emitía gemidos ahogados y su respiración se aceleraba. Acuario, jaló de pronto a Milo hacia él y beso sus labios con más ferocidad, aprisionado cada uno de sus labios y por turnos dejando leves mordiscos… y mientras le besaba, le quitaba la ropa.

**-:-**

Después, Camus solo se limitaba a gemir y tratar de respirar; más Milo no lo dejaba, puesto que ahora había comenzado a masturbarlo y besar su miembro con tal desesperación, que de nuevo le fallo el aire y sintió todo aquél fuego que lo consumía, salir de él… siendo absorbido por los labios del escorpión.

Milo escupió a un lado de la cama y buscó de nuevo los labios de Camus El sabor era amargo; pero eso importaba, le gustaba los labios del escorpión y también lo que estaba haciendo; porque hasta ahora comprendía la razón por la que el sexo le gustaba tanto a Milo… aunque como bien sospechó, él no estaba con el guardián de la octava casa solo por eso, si no porque él mismo sentía algo hacia Milo.

El santo de Escorpio sintió la enorme necesidad de entrar en él, tenía que hacerlo… debía dejar en su interior la marca de que era suyo… de que esa noche había estado con él… Así que aún besándolo, lo abrazo contra si haciendo que levantara la espalda y dándole oportunidad para voltearlo de tal manera que ahora Camus quedaba con la cara hundida en al colchón. Milo sacó débilmente su uña de ataque, la lamió y después la pasó por la espina dorsal del santo de acuario, haciendo que este levantara -por el cosquilleo- los glúteos junto con la mitad de su cuerpo. El escorpión se colocó tras él, se recargó en su espalda y susurrándole en el oído le dijo

-"No es mi estilo… pero trataré de no lastimarte"- Después mordió su oreja, arrancado un suspiro entre cortado al santo de acuario. Colocó su miembro entre sus piernas frotando débilmente aquella parte para excitarle, provocándose él mismo y a Camus, un gemido de placer; Después lo penetró con sumo cuidado, con un poco de lentitud mientras lo arremetía una y otra vez con más fuerza cada vez… al menos hasta que el santo de acuario se acostumbrara al dolor placentero…

Y mientras lo arremetía con más fuerza y con mayor rapidez, enterraba sus uñas en las caderas y espalda de Camus, al tiempo que este daba gritos de placer y dolor, mezclados con gemidos entrecortados… aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama…

Un último gemido del escorpión y un liquido pegajoso -parecido al pegamento-, corriendo entre las piernas de ambos; le anunció a Camus que todo había terminado.

Milo suspiró de cansancio mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, aún lado del santo de acuario –el cual le daba la espalda, mirando hacia la puerta-. El guardián de la onceava casa, miraba hacia la nada, pensando que quizá había sido un error después de todo, porque a pesar de verlo como un simple juego de deseo entre ambos, termino dándose cuenta –al fin y al cabo- que si lo amaba…

-"¿A qué hora te vas?"- Le preguntó el francés con voz entrecortada

-"Estoy casando"- Respondió Milo bostezando –"Quizá mañana lo haga"- Le dio un beso en su hombro desnudo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y recargó su mejilla en la de él mientras cerraba los ojos –"¿Cómo te sientes tú?"- Un suspiró salió de sus labios

-"Mal…"- Murmuró sintiendo mucho sueño; y aunque Milo no escuchó su respuesta, quizá era mejor así…

**-:- **

Camus no quiso seguir con aquello, sabía que el único lastimado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sería él; ya que Milo lo tomaría como una noche más… como a cualquiera de sus amantes…

Así que se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y se fue a entrenar al coliseo. Por lo que Milo al despertar, encontró el lecho vacío.

**-o-o-o- Arreglo, un tanto no conveniente (mañana, templo de Libra) –o-o-o-**

-"Y… ¡Mañana abra una fiesta!"- Exclamó Aioria muy emocionado. Él y varios santos dorados se encontraban reunidos a las afueras del templo de Libra

-"¿En donde tú?"- Preguntó Shura que estaba sentado en las escaleras, el de Leo ignoró el comentario –"¿Sigues molesto conmigo?"

-"Luego arreglan sus problemas… ¿Dónde va a ser la fiesta tigre?"- Preguntó Afrodita que se encontraba recargado en el pilar

-"Soy un león"- Murmuró de mala gana, luego agregó con una sonrisa –"Acaban de abrir una disco en el pueblo, Mu y yo la vimos esta mañana… ¿Verdad?"- Le preguntó al carnero que estaba sentado junto a Dohko bajo otro pilar; este respondió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa

-"¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!"- Exclamó Milo apareciendo desde adentro del templo

-"Más bien, llorábamos para que no vinieras"- Rió Afrodita

-"Cada día eres más simpática"- Dijo el escorpión apretando los dientes

-"¿Ya te enteraste?"- Le preguntó Shura levantándose de la escalera

-"No… ¿De qué?"

-"¡Que mañana abra una gran fiesta!"- Gritó emocionado Afrodita

-"¿De verás?... WOW!... ¡Yo quiero ir!"- Exclamó con mirada soñadora

-"Solo hay un pequeño problema…"- Dijo de repente el castaño con una lágrima de sudor en su cabeza

-"¿Cuál?"- Preguntaron todos con interés, incluso Dohko y Mu se pusieron de pie

-"Sucede que es una fiesta gay y supongo que muchos irán con pareja… así que…"

-"¡Ya sé por donde vas leoncito… así que mejor olvídalo!"- Exclamó Afrodita cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo

-"Espera, quizá sea buena idea llevar pareja"- Dijo Mu en tono pensativo

-"¿Ah si?"- Preguntó Milo cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con las cejas arqueadas –"¿Por qué es buena idea?"

-"Bueno… pues…"- Balbuceó el carnero

-"Si no quieres involucrarte con cualquiera, seria bueno llevar pareja"- Explicó Dohko ya que Mu se había quedado sin palabras

-"¡Tienes razón ciruela pasa!"- Todos lo miraron sin comprender, incluso Dohko se ruborizo -"Es que esta viejito y morenito"- El santo de libra lo fulminó con la mirada

-"Afrodita… mejor cállate"- Dijo Shura con una vena salida en la cien

-"¿Podemos seguir con lo de la fiesta?"- Preguntó Milo impaciente

-"De acuerdo… ¿Entonces que hacemos?"- Ahora preguntó Mu mirando a sus compañeros

-"Hay que llevar pareja y el que no la lleve, que ni vaya"- Finalizó Dohko

-"¡No es justo!"- Gruñeron Milo y Shura a la vez

-"Además"- Agregó Aioria –"Propongo que la pareja sea fuera del grupo –es decir, fuera de nosotros- ¿Están de acuerdo?"

-"Totalmente"- Dijeron todos a las vez

-"Entonces nos vemos mañana en la fiesta"- Finalizó Mu con una sonrisa, todos asintieron

**-o-o-o- Dos amigos (medio día, templo de Sagitario) –o-o-o-**

-"Tú sabes por qué tu hermano esta tan molesto conmigo?"- Preguntó Shura sentado en la cama de Aioros, mientras observaba a su amigo guardar algunas cosas en sus cajones

-"Ni idea"- Respondió sin mirarlo y metiendo un montón de ropa limpia en el cajón de hasta abajo –"Deberías preguntarle"

-"Eso es lo que intento; pero no me deja… Esta tan extraño"- Exhaló agachando la cabeza, su amigo le miró y se sentó a su lado con los calcetines en la mano

-"¿Quieres que hable con él?"- Shura negó varias veces con la cabeza

-"Eso prefiero hacerlo yo, aunque me deje medio muerto con su plasma relámpago"- Aioros le sonrió y él correspondió la sonrisa. –"A propósito ¿Quieres venir conmigo a una fiesta?"- Preguntó alzando la cabeza

-"¿Yo?... ¿Por qué no invitas a Aioria?"

-"Porque no me quiere hablar y además porque acordamos ir con personas diferentes de nuestro grupo…"

-"Querras decir, pandilla de rebeldes"- Rió Sagitario, a Shura no le hizo gracia –"Esa bien… ¿A qué hora pasas por mi?"

-"¿A las ocho esta bien?"- Aioros sonrió y se levantó de la cama para seguir acomodando sus cosas. Shura solo se limitó a suspirar y recostarse, mientras contemplaba el techo y pensaba en una manera para sacarle la sopa al gato, y que le dijera porque estaba tan molesto con él.

**-o-o-o- La confesión (tarde, templo de Escorpio)–o-o-o-**

El santo de Acuario caminaba con su siempre elegante andar; pero en aquél momento, tenía la cabeza agachada y ni siquiera parecía saber a que templo lo habían llevado sus pies

-"¡Camus!"- Gritó Milo al verlo en la entrada de su templo

-"Hola Milo"- Saludó con desgana pasándole de largo

-"Ya sé que te molesta mi presencia; pero al menos trata de disimular ¿Si?"- Camus siguió su camino, el escorpión se le puso al paso –"Adivina"

-"Aborrezco las adivinazas"- Dijo fríamente mientras rodaba los ojos y fruncía los labios

-"Bueno, al menos escúchame, tengo algo importante que decirte"- El francés lo miró con interés –"Mañana habrá una fiesta en el pueblo, será gay; pero estoy seguro que será divertida… ¿Quieres venir?"

-"No gracias"- Respondió agachando la cabeza y ocultando sus ojos –"Tengo cosas que hacer"

-"¡No seas aburrido Camito!"- Exclamó el escorpión dándole una palmada en la espalda. Para su asombro, el santo de acuario no se molesto, ni siquiera pareció tener interés en lo que Milo decía… y esto preocupó al Escorpión –"¿Qué te pasa?"

-"Nada"- Respondió con la voz como un hilo

-"Entonces ven conmigo"

-"No puedo"- Dijo, y Milo notó que algo cristalino resbalaba por su mejilla

-"¿Por qué no?... Vamos Camus… ¿Qué te pasa?"

-"Nada Escorpio"- Contestó con frialdad y dio algunos pasos para salir; pero Milo lo detuvo del brazo

-"Te conozco mejor de lo que crees para que digas que no te pasa nada, anda, dime que tienes"

-"Si te lo digo, voy a morir"- Murmuró negando con la cabeza

-"Camus, dime ya… enserio me estas preocupando"- El santo de acuario entonces fijo su mirada en la suya… y así fue que reveló su secreto, haciendo que el Escorpión retrocediera dos pasos –"¿Acaso tú…?"

-"Veo que ya lo sabes…"- Milo movió los labios; pero no dijo nada –"Así es, te amo… por eso no puedo ir contigo"

-"Pero tú sabes que lo que pasó entre nosotros no…"

-"¡Ya sé que fue sin ningún compromiso!"- Gritó, luego bajó el tono y habló como siempre, con frialdad –"Ya lo sabía… es solo que quería comprobar tontamente mis sentimientos por ti, aunque era estúpido… porque desde que te vi, y desde el momento en que crucé la primera palabra contigo, comprendí que serías la única persona que yo amaría"

-"Basta Camus, esto no tiene sentido"- Dijo por fin Milo dándole la espalda

-"Tienes razón, ya debo irme…"- Se fue caminando a pasos lentos hacia la salida del templo de Escorpio, mientras Milo cerraba los puños y se quedaba con las ganas de salir tras él. Pocos segundos después, se oían pasos apresurados alejarse y comprendió que se había ido corriendo hacia el Templo de acuario.

**-o-o-o- "Entiendo tu mirada" (tarde, Templo de Cáncer) –o-o-o-**

-"¿Death Mask?"- Le habló Afrodita. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del santo de cáncer, el guardián de este templo sentado en su sillón favorito mientras fumaba y el santo de piscis enfrente de él, en la cama –"¿Death Mask?"- Volvió a repetir

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó aburrido mientras fumaba uno de sus puros

-"¿Quieres que te cocine algo?"

-"No"

-"¿Qué lave tu ropa?"- (NA: vaya que estaba desesperado por acaparar su atención xD)

-"No"

-"¿Te sirvo algo de comer?"

-"No…"

-"¿No quieres nada de mi?"- Preguntó sintiéndose bastante inútil

-"mmm… quizá; pero no…"- Respondió en tono pensativo mientras embozaba una sonrisa

-"Andaaaaaaa… dime… ¿Qué quieres?"- También sonrió. DM se levantó de su sillón, apagó el cigarro, se dirigió a Afrodita, le tomó el rostro por el mentón y susurró depositando un beso en sus labios –"Esto…"- Se alejó un poco y le miró a los ojos, aún sonriendo, mientras que el pobre guardián de la última casa, no sabía como reaccionar ante esa sutil declaración. El santo de cáncer caminó unos pasos lejos de su compañero, se quitó la camisa y se la aventó –casi en la cara-; Afrodita con la boca seca y tragando saliva le preguntó –"Death Mask, ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo?"

-"Seguro"- Dijo con otra sonrisa; se quitó los zapatos, entró por la puerta que conducía hacia el baño dirigiéndole una mirada perversa al santo de Piscis y se perdía de vista

-"¡Esperáme Cangrejito!"- Exclamó Afrodita comprendiendo todo enseguida y corriendo tras su DM

**-o-o-o- "Yo te amaba" (noche, Templo de Aries) –o-o-o-**

-"¿Contemplando el cielo?"- Preguntó la voz de Saga a sus espaldas. Mu de Aries giró la cabeza para mirarle y sonreírle; hasta aquellos momentos había estado pensando en su amigo Aldebarán, sentado en las escaleras de entrada de su templo como un niño pequeño

-"Hola Saga"- Dijo el carnero –"Si, estaba viendo las estrellas… ya sabes, este tipo de cosas le gustaba mucho a Aldebarán"- Suspiró –"¿Y tú que haces aquí?"- Preguntó tratando de sonar lo menos grosero posible

-"Nada, solo quería verte"- Respondió sentándose junto a él en las escaleras

-"Me siento halagado; pero…"- Mu parecía incomodo

-"Yo lo sé"- Sonrió el de Géminis mirándole a los ojos

-"Y sin embargo me siento culpable"- Otro suspiro y sus ojos regresaron al cielo

-"No tienes porque"- Respondió Saga –"El que yo te ame no es culpa de nadie más que mía"

-"Pero yo te amaba"- Dijo Mu mirando de nuevo sus ojos

-"Lo sé"- Suspiró –"Y ahora tu corazón es Shaka"- El carnero y él regresaron su vista al cielo estrellado, al mismo tiempo; ambos incapaces de decir algo sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hace tiempo…

-"Saga, ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta mañana?"- Preguntó tímidamente Mu

-"¿Yo?"- Saga se sentía en otra dimensión y su cara levemente sonrojada no lo ayudaba mucho, menos la mirada del santo de Aries que ahora se posaba sobre sus ojos

-"No veo otro Saga por aquí"- Sonrió –"Si, quiero que vayas conmigo, será como nuestra última cita… No quiero que seamos enemigos ni que terminemos mal…"

-"Eso no sucederá nunca Mu"- Dijo el de géminis con honestidad mientras embozaba una sonrisa al ver ahora el rostro de su compañero, igual de rojo que el suyo

-"¿Aceptas entonces?"

-"Claro, contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo… incluso a las estrellas"- Susurró, Mu le dirigió otra sonrisa y regresó su vista al cielo, sintiendo en sus mejillas un nuevo rubor.

**-o-o-o- Como fiera (noche, Templo de Leo) –o-o-o-**

-"Largo eh dicho!"- Gritó Aioria señalando con su dedo la puerta de su habitación. Shura se había metido a la fuerza y ahora no quería salir hasta que las cosas no se arreglaran

-"Pero…"

-"¡LARGO!"

-"Te comportas como un niño idiota ¿Crees que con solo dejarme de hablar..?"

-"Shura, fuera de mi templo, te lo advierto"- Amenazó Aioria cerrando su puño y emitiendo una pequeña luz dorada

-"¿Qué me vas a hacer Simba?"

-"No me llames así, te lo eh dicho miles de veces"

-"Me perdonas; pero en todos estos años te eh llamado así y jamás te quejaste…"

-"Eso fue ANTES"

-"Aioria, dime… ¿Por qué estas tan molesto conmigo?"

-"¡POR ESTO!"- Gritó el castaño abalanzándose sobre Shura, tirándole en la cama y besando sus labios con ferocidad…

**-o-o-o- Malos pensamientos (noche, Aposentos del Patriarca)–o-o-o-**

-"No me puedo concentrar"- Gruñó con dolor

-"¿Has intentado relajarte?"- Preguntó molesto Dohko, al ser frustrado

-"Muchas veces…"

-"Pues inténtalo otra vez Shion, estoy por terminar y tú…"

-"Yo hago lo que puedo Dohko… es solo que duele mucho…"- Se quejó el patriarca

-"Traté de hacerlo con delicadeza para que no te doliera Shion"- Gruñó el moreno

-"Lo sé… ¡Pero DUEEEEEEEELE!"- Gritó

-"Mira lo que hiciste… ya te salió sangre…"

-"Yo no hice nada, eres tú el que esta haciendo todo"

-"Si no quieres que sigamos.."

-"Lo mismo iba a proponerte"- Gruñó Shion

-"Bien…"- Murmuró Dohko levantándose de la cama

-"¡Bien!"

-"Solo espero que la herida que no quieres que te cure, no se te infecte"- Y cerró la puerta, el patriarca le aventó un cojín –pego en la puerta cerrada-, le sacó la lengua y se miró la mano vendada con sentimiento de culpa…

**-o-o-o- Al no haber más… (Noche, templo de Virgo) –o-o-o-**

-"¿Y se supone que debo decir que si?"- Preguntó abriendo los ojos ante lo que le acaban de decir

-"Anda… todos los demás ya tienen pareja menos yo… y no quiero ser el-hazme-reír…"

-"¿Y Camus?"- Preguntó con interés, arqueado una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Milo no respondió –"¿Por qué no puedes ir con él?"

-"Por que me ama…"

-"¿Y?"

-"¿Cómo que _«y»_… ¡No puedo ir con él!... además, dudo que alguien más te invite, porque si pensabas ir con Mu, él va a llevar a Saga_"_

-"Debe amarlo todavía"- Murmuró el de Virgo cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro –"De acuerdo, te acompaño a la fiesta… ¿A qué hora pasas por mi?"

-"¿Te parece a las ocho?"

-"No veo problema"

-"Tienes los ojos cerrados"

-"Me refiero a que estoy de acuerdo"- Respondió mirando al escorpión con ojos asesinos

-"Ah… bien, entonces te veo mañana"- Dijo sonriendo y con una ligera gota de sudor en la cabeza, al tiempo que salía del templo de Shaka

**-o-o-o- Continuará –o-o-o-**

**_and?... espero que les gustara este cap… la vdd es k no se me ocurrió nada mejor y ya queria hacer un fic donde salieron todos como protagonistas n.n… _**

_**Aunque resaltarán más Camus y Milo, Shura y Aioria, y Mu x Saga**_

_**Nos vemos y tnks x leerme!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola!... listo, como lo prometí, aquí esta la segunda parte… y mil perdones por hacerlos esperar tanto. Sé que en este cap no tendrá cosas realmente importantes; pero me pareció interesante ponerlas para que entendieran más o menos el siguiente capitulo… espero que les siga gustando _**

_**ACLARACIÓN: tiene algunos codigos que me parece no vana salir por la pagina; pero espero que aun así se entienda n.n**_

**Una noche y dos de locura –continuación-**

**-o- ¿Una buena idea? O.o (mañana, coliseo) –o-**

-"Hola Camus"- Saludó Aioria bajando las escaleras, traía su típico traje de entrenamiento, al igual que el santo de acuario

-"Buenos días n.n"

-"¿Tan temprano y entrenando? o.o"

-"Si… es que anoche casi no pude dormir…"- Respondió bostezando

-"Te comprendo… a mi me pasó lo mismo u.ú"

-"¿Y eso? Milo dice que te duermes enseguida que te acuestas"

-"Y se seguro también te contó, que cuando estuvimos juntos, tuvimos que hacerlo en la regadera para evitar que me durmiera… o.ó"

-"En realidad olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle n.nU"

-"…"

-"Bueno, no importa n.nUUU"- Rió con nerviosismo mientras se echaba aire con la mano

-"¿Y que se debió tu insomnio?"- Preguntó el castaño cruzándose de brazos levemente sonrojado y tratando de cambiar de tema (NA: a eso le llamo metida de pata xD)

-"Digamos que pensé toda la noche, en un error que cometí…"

-"Debió ser algo muy malo para ponerte así"- Dijo Aioria sentándose en el piso en forma de flor de loto, Camus suspiró y se sentó frente a él de la misma forma

-"Fue el error más grande de toda mi vida…"- Tragó un poco de saliva y dudo en si decirle o no; pero ya que había revelado «sin» querer aquél pequeño detalle de la ducha, no le quedó de otra "-Me acosté con Milo…"

-"¿QUÉ TE ACOSTASTE CON MILO?"- Gritó el castaño en un volumen tan alto y tan exagerado que sus gritos llegaron hasta los aposentos del patriarca –donde este seguía mirándose la mano con reproche-

-"¿Podrías gritarlo con un poco más de fuerza?... Creo que Saori, en Japón no te escuchó ¬¬"

"Lo siento Camus… es que tú eres la última persona en este mundo, a la cual imaginaba metida con Milo a menos que este no cambiara…"- Sonrió apenado, luego su semblante se volvió serio –"¿Y porqué dices que fue un error? ¿Qué te dijo para que le hicieras caso?"

-"Sus mismas tonterías… solo que…"- Un suspiro –"Yo quería estar con él u.ú"

-"¿Lo amas?"- Camus rechazó su mirada –"¡VAYA! ¡Siempre supe que él y tú…!"

-"Él no me quiere uú"- Suspiró

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Si, incluso cuando se lo estaba diciendo… me dijo que no siguiera… que no tenía caso… T.T"

-"Vaya… estamos en las mismas"- Suspiro Aioria recargando su codo en la rodilla y sobre esta su cara

-"¿Tambien te gusta Milo? o.o"

-"Tengo malos ratos; pero no malos gustos ¬¬"

"¿Entonces por qué lo dices?"- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-"Digamos que estoy enamorado de alguien que no puede amarme, porque a él le gusta a mi hermano y sus sentimientos son correspondidos…"

-"Pero a Shura nunca le has sido indiferente o.o"

-"Anoche no lo demostró ¬/¬"

-"¿Anoche? X.X"

-"Digamos que en un arrebato de enojo, me lancé sobre él y le bese…"- Camus se llevó las manos a la boca –"Y eso no fue lo peor, pensé que Shura me correspondería… pero no lo hizo… al contrario, me empujó a un lado el muy cabra ¬…¬""""""

-"¿Y qué hiciste? O.O"

-"lo saqué a patadas de mi templo… -o-U"

-"¿Pero no te dijo nada? O.o"

-"No, y la verdad fue mucho mejor"- Se cruzó de brazos

-"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

-"Encerrame en mi templo… oye… se me acaba de ocurrir algo"- Tronó los dedos –"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la fiesta? -"

-"No lo sé…"

-"Anda, será la oportunidad perfecta para poner celoso a Milo :D"

-"¬/¬"

-"Bueno… al menos para que se entere que esto no te afecta tanto n.nU… Además, a mi me servirá para hacer lo mismo con Shura"

-"Es mi amigo…"

-"Al menos era una buena idea u.ú…"- Suspiro

-"De acuerdo"- Puso los ojos en blanco

-"Y una cosa más… tienes que fingir que somos pareja"

-"¿Cómo? O.o"

-"Eso será más creíble Camus… ¿Trato o no?"

-"De acuerdo, no tengo nada que perder n.n"

-"Pero si mucho que ganar ñ.ñ"- Murmuró Aioria apretando la mano de acuario como signo de que ambos estaban conformes

**-o-o-o- Confusión u.u (Tarde, templo de Capricornio) –o-o-o-**

-"Eres muy amable en invitarme a comer Shura, gracias n.n"

-"De nada amigo, además te la debía después del favor de la semana pasada"- Respondió sirviendo los platos con un poco de sopa. Luego se sentó y comenzó a comer… pero por alguna razón, la comida no le sabía igual que antes

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Le preguntó Aioros

-"No n.nU… todo esta bien… muy bien ..U"

-"Seguro… o.o"

-"¡Claro:D … en realidad no _T.T"_

-"¿Por qué no Shurita? o.o"- El santo de Capricornio suspiró, dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos

-"Estoy confundido"

-"¿Aún estas pensando en lo de Aioria? o.o"

-"Digamos…"- Otro suspiro –"Tu hermano ayer me besó"

-"¿De verás? o"

-"¬/¬ si pero… me corrió de su templo, no me dejó decirle ni una palabra de lo que yo quería… ni siquiera pude explicarme…"- Comentó bastante frustrado, separó su silla de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo

-"Dime algo Shura… ¿Amas a mi hermano?"- Inquirió Sagitario después de unos instantes de silencio

-"No lo sé…"

-"¿Entonces que planeabas decirle? Estoy seguro que Aioria esta muy indignado porque heriste su ego al rechazar su contacto…"

-"¿Tú ya lo sabías? o/o"

-"Me lo contó esta mañana antes de irse al coliseo a entrenar… jamás lo había viso así"- Aioros estaba muy serio y eso no le gustó en nada a Capricornio

-"¿Crees que algún día me vuelva a hablar?"

-"No lo sé…"- Shura agachó la mirada –"Dime otra cosa, ¿Tu confusión es por mi?"- Capricornio no respondió; pero Aioros no pudo dejar de notar que se había sonrojado. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue hacia su amigo, le puso una mano en el hombro y poniendo su cara casi al mismo nivel que la de él le dijo –"Antes que nada somos amigos, y a mi no me importaría si tú sintieras algo por mi o por mi hermano… yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y él también… pero primero necesito que sepas cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos…"

-"Es que ni yo mismo sé lo que siento…"- El santo de Sagitario le sonrió con dulzura mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios, puso sus dos manos en sus hombros y momentos después se sentaba en sus piernas desconcertando a Shura… lo siguiente que supo, era que el castaño lo estaba besando en los labios…

**-o-o-o- El favor (tarde, templo de piscis) –o-o-o-**

Afrodita se encontraba de muy mal humor… ¿Razones?

_**Flash Back**_

-"¡Vamos equipo!"- Gritó DM viendo jugar al Millán en la televisión –Saori se la dio como soborno para que quitara los rostros de su templo-, Afrodita solo miraba la T.V. con aburrimiento mientras suspiraba –"¡Estúpido portero, ese era gol!"- Decía indignado el guardián del cuatro templo mientras alzaba un puño hacia el cielo

-"Death Mask"- Lo llamó el santo de Piscis, pero como siempre no obtenía ninguna respuesta y la situación ya estaba molestándole bastante

-"¡Arbitro del diablo, hijo de…!"- En ese momento Afrodita le tapó la vista, le quito el refresco que tenía en la mano y se lo tiró encima –"¿Cuál es tu problema?"- Piscis no respondió y se fue hacia la puerta para dirigirse hacia su templo, mirando por última vez –con reproche- a cierto santo que de nuevo ignoraba su gesto

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Así que ahí estaba, encerrado en su templo buscando algo en su armario –lo más atrevido posible- para ir a la fiesta sin DM, después de todo, con su estúpido trato no merecía que sus huesitos fueran con esa bestia. Estaba sacando casi todo lo que tenía en el closet, esperando encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar al cangrejo ese babeando… Justo en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta, y malhumorado, fue a ver quien demonios lo estaba molestando

-"Le dices tú"- Se escuchó una vez detrás de la puerta

-"Mejor tú, él y yo no nos hemos relacionado nunca…"- Respondió una segunda voz

-"Pues si queremos que nos haga este favor, tendrás que hacerlo"

-"No me cae mal… es solo que nuestras personalidades son muy distintas…"- Las voces le eran tan familiares, y seria un completo idiota al no reconocerlas; se trataban de nada más y nada menos, que Camus y Aioria. Abrió la puerta con algo de pereza y los miró a ambos

-"¿Qué clase de favor?"

-"Verás… necesitamos tus estupendos conocimientos para vestir a Camus para la fiesta…"- Sonrió apenado el castaño

-"¿Van a ir juntos?"

-"Si…"- Respondieron al mismo tiempo

-"Somos pareja"- Completó Aioria pasando un brazo por los hombros de acuario, este tuvo el impulso de quitárselo de encima, más luego solo sonrió apenado

-"¿Enserio?"- Inquirió Piscis mirando a ambos por turnos, luego suspiro, jaló de la mano a Camus y le dijo al castaño –"Pasa en dos horas"- Luego le cerró la puerta en la nariz

-"¿Me vas a ayudar?"

-"¿Cómo negarme? Tienes un cuerpo magnifico"- Y aquellas palabras le recordaron a su primera vez con Milo, por lo que simplemente se limito a agachar la cabeza

-"Gracias"

-"Sé porque lo haces, no por nada me hago llamar Afrodita"- Le sonrió el de Piscis, Camus levantó la mirada y aquella sonrisa no le gustó mucho que digamos… -"Y si dejas todo en mis manos, estoy seguro de que no solo Milo caerá redondito... si no que serás la envidia de toda la fiesta… aunque claro, te dejaré mi puesto solo por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?"- La cabeza de acuario se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo por inercia, Afrodita volvió a sonreír y lo jaló del brazo en dirección al baño…

**-o-o-o- ¿Dónde estuvo el error? (tarde, Templo de Virgo) –o-o-o-**

Mu sabia que tenía que hablar con Shaka, debía explicarle algunas cosas antes de que supiera por otra persona que iba a ir con Saga a una fiesta… pero por más que lo había buscado en su templo, en el jardín de los sales gemelos e incluso en el coliseo… no había dado con él

-"Me pregunto donde podrás estar"- Dijo su pensamiento en voz alta, sacó el aire de sus pulmones con algo de trabajo y pesadez, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en uno de los escalones, sentándose sobre el para mirar el cielo –"Si Aldebarán estuviera aquí… quizá él podría aconsejarme como siempre… lo hecho mucho de menos… y ni que decir de Kanon, él también me ah ayudado bastante con lo de Saga…"- Cuando ese nombre salió de sus labios, un repentino sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas… ¡Cielos, era tan guapo!... ¡Tan encantador!... y aquellas palabras dichas la noche anterior, no se le salían de la cabeza… ¿Lo seguía amando?

-"¿Mu?"- Le llamó una voz bastante familiar, y con solo eso, el carnero se sonrojo aún más

-"Hola Shaka"- Saludó poniéndose de pie y negándose rotundamente a mirarle a la cara

-"No esperaba verte por aquí"- Dijo un poco cortante el rubio, y aquella era una reacción algo fría de lo usual hacia el carnero, por lo que este volvió hacia él su vista de inmediato

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Creí que estarías arreglándote para la fiesta…"

-"Si… es que… Shaka tengo que decirte algo"

-"Olvídalo Mu, tú y yo no somos nada; así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con Saga…"

-"¿Ya lo sabes?"

-"Milo me lo dijo"

-"¿Y ese como se enteró?"- Preguntó disgustado y tal vez… ¿Celoso?

-"Supongo que querías conservarlo como un secreto Mu, ¿Y adivina qué? Los secretos siempre son los primeros en saberse aquí en el santuario"- Respondió Shaka con un tono como de fastidio, aunque en realidad era molestia

-"Yo no…"

-"Si no te importa, quiero arreglarme porque Milo pasara por mi y quiero lucir hermoso"- Dijo y se fue por el pasillo que daba a sus aposentos sin importarle la mirada de angustia que el carnero posaba con en su espalda, dejando morir las palabras de disculpa en sus labios…

-"Tú siempre luces hermoso"- Dijo Mu en un suspiro y luego abandonó Virgo

**-o-o-o- ¡Vaya Cambio! O.O (Tarde, templos de Leo, Escorpio y Piscis) –o-o-o-**

**Leo:**

-"Quizá ya es hora de pasar por Camus al templo de Afrodita"- Se dijo Aioria consultando su relajo de pulso en su muñeca izquierda, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la entrada de su casa. En ese momento, fijó su atención en las escaleras y vio que subía DM –"¿Qué haces tú por aquí?"

-"Tengo que ir a ver a Afrodita"- Respondió y se veía medio preocupado

-"Pues no creo que te pueda atender, esta algo ocupado"

-"¿Ocupado? O.o"

-"Esta con Camus…"

-"¿Haciendo qué? ¬¬"

-"No seas mal pensando :D"- Rió el castaño al notar celos en la voz de DM

-"Pues es que no te explicas o.ó"

-"Afrodita nos esta haciendo un favor a Camus y a mi… lo esta arreglando para la fiesta, supongo que vas a ir con Afrodita ¿No?"

-"Si, ¿Y Por qué vas a ir con el hielito?"

-"Porque me gusta…"- Alzó los hombros –"¿Y tú por qué estas tan nervioso?"

-"Digamos que me encuentro preocupado… hace rato no me porté muy bien con Afrodita y me temo que este furioso… así que quiero ir a verlo para ver que puedo arreglar n.nUU"

-"Conociéndolo, tal vez nada…"

-"¬….¬"

-"Pero no pierdes con intentar n.nU"

**-:-**

**Escorpio:**

-"¡Ahí estas!"- Exclamó el guardia del octavo templo, cuando vio subir al castaño con DM

-"¿Ahora que quieres?"- Preguntó con algo de fastidio

-"Te iba a preguntar si siempre vas a ir a la fiesta, con eso de que Shaka va conmigo y Shura con tu querido hermanito… :P"- Se burló Milo tratando de molestarlo; pero no lo logró

-"Pues si voy a ir… pero no te diré con quien, eso será una sorpresa ñ…ñ"- Sonrió con malicia, y Milo pasó su mirada hacia Death Mask con preocupación –"Él no idiota ¬¬""", cuando estemos en la fiesta lo veras ;-)"

-"De acuerdo… yo solo quería saber si ibas a ir… te veo entonces en la fiesta"- Dijo y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto

-"Te juro que no lo soporto"- Murmuró DM, Aioria no respondió; pero el guardia del cuatro templo tuvo la impresión de que quiso decirle que el sentía lo mismo

**-:-**

**Piscis:**

-"¿Estas listo para ver la creación de Afrodita?"- Aioria negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva

-"¿Y tú para que te cierre la cara en las narices?"- DM también trago. Ambos se miraron, extendieron las manos para tocar, cuando salió una cosa con cara verde y tubos en la cabeza haciendo que ambos de abrazaran y gritaran como niñas por el susto

-"¡Ay que malos!"- Exclamó Piscis dando un fuerte pisotón –"Solo es una mascarilla idiotas ¬¬"- Ambos santos se miraron sin saber que decir, se soltaron y DM movió los labios para decir algo –un cumplido de seguro- cuando Afrodita exclamó lleno de jubilo –"¡Eh terminado! - Quedo listo hace apenas unos segundos, de seguro sigue mirándose en el espejo"- Sonrió con orgullo –"Ah quedado perfecto y en realidad no tuve que hacer mucho porque su belleza es natural; pero mejor que esto no había más"- El castaño se notaba ansioso y el guardia de la cuarta casa también, así que Afrodita carraspeó –"Y les presentó al nuevo Camus de acuario"- Silencio, pareció no querer salir –"No volveré a presentarte y si no sales pronto, yo entraré por ti"

-"Pero…"- Titubeó el mencionado

-"¿Quieres o no que resulte esto?"- Se escuchó un golpe en el suelo y acto seguido, salía de la habitación el nuevo Camus… haciendo que las bocas de Aioria y de Mascara de Muerte fueran a dar hasta el suelo, a lo que Piscis se limitó a reír victorioso por su creación…

**-o- Sacando provecho de la situación (Noche, templo de Aries) –o-**

-"No quise hacerte esperar"- Si disculpó Saga tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que el correr le había quitado

-"Tranquilo que si llegamos a la fiesta, aunque creo que seremos los últimos… la mayoría ya se fue…"- Respondió con una sonrisa el carnero

-"Todos menos nosotros"- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron y apareció el santo de Escorpio –vestido con una playera sin mangas en color azul bastante pegada, un pantalón del mismo tono y su típica sonrisa sexy- acompañado de Virgo –quien vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón café-

-"Milo, yo ya te hacia en plena acción"- Habló Mu, más al ver el rostro de Shaka, su buen humor se fue por la borda

-"Yo también, es solo que tenía que ir por mi angelito hermoso"- Respondió con una sonrisa seductora mientras lo abrazaba, y el santo de Virgo no oponía resistencia

-"No sabia que ustedes iban a ir juntos"- Dijo Saga tratando de no mirar al carnero –el cual seguía buscando la mirada de Virgo sin resultados-

-"Pues ya lo sabes"- Rió Milo –"Y si nos disculpan, no queremos llegar cuando todo termine, los veremos ahí"

-"Adiós Mu"- Se despidió el rubio sin mirar a Géminis o a Aries, cuando él y su pareja pasaron delante de ellos en dirección al pueblo

-"Q-que te diviertas"- Sonrió a duras penas mientras veía a su angelito… siendo abrazado por el santo de Escorpio. Saga no le quitó la vista de encima al carnero, tampoco a Shaka; pero pensó en sacarle provecho a la situación…

-"Mu…"- Lo llamó tímidamente –"Si quieres no vamos a la fiesta…"- Trató de que su voz sonara lo más triste posible

-"¡Claro que no Saga! Esta noche es para que ambos la recordemos y así será"- Dijo con seguridad mientras le mostraba su mejor sonrisa, olvidando por escasos segundos el dolor punzante que había aparecido cuando Milo abrazó a Shaka

-"¿De verás?"- Ahora se notaba emocionado

-"¡Claro!"- Volvió a sonreír y tomó la mano de Saga para llevarlo a la fiesta, más este se resistió y el canero volvió su vista hacia él

-"¿Por qué no comenzamos desde aquí?"- Le susurró acercándose lentamente, como para darle tiempo a reaccionar de cualquier manera

-"Saga…"- Musitó, sin embargo… una mano en su mejilla le impidió seguir hablando

-"Dime…"- Acercó su rostro al suyo, y Mu sintió su respiración caliente en la punta de su nariz, deslizarse hasta sus labios

-"Shaka…"- Volvió a musitar tratando de explicarle que no estaba bien hacer eso… pero Saga no iba a darse por vencido

-"Él ya no esta aquí"- Dijo en sus labios, rozando estos con un dulce beso… tomando su cintura prisionera con su brazo libre, fascinado por la reacción de Mu… el cual no hizo ni el menor movimiento por quitárselo de encima…

Tal vez, aún lo amaba… aunque el carnero lo negara una y mil veces… cabía la posibilidad de que aún estuviera enamorado de Saga…

**-o-o-o- Noche de locura (Fiesta gay – Parte uno) –o-o-o-**

Ciertamente, nadie causo más revuelo al entrar en la fiesta, que Afrodita , el cual iba vestido con un pantalón muy ajustado -tanto que cualquiera hubiera pensando que sus piernas eran de color rojo del pantalón-, su top era del mismo color y sus zapatos… pues ni que decirlo… iba vestido casi como un travestí, y como varios le chiflaban y le decían piropos, este se limitaba a aventar besos y pasar como diva, mientras DM se le pegaba cada vez más con el entrecejo fruncido, al final tuvo que abrazarle para que dejaran de ver el lindo trasero de su biscocho

-"La próxima vez que me invites a una fiesta, yo elegiré tu vestuario"- Le gruño aun abrazando su cintura por detrás

-"No te pongas celoso Death Mask, bien sabes que mis huesitos son todos tuyos"- Respondió guiñándole un ojo a uno de los de barra de tequilas, el guardián del cuarto templo no pudo menos que sonrojarse

-"Y hablando de tus cosas… ¿Dónde está tu creación?"- Le preguntó con un carraspeo

-"Esos huesitos son para Milo"- Respondió molesto y dejando de mandar saludos a sus admiradores, se sentó en un banco de la barra haciendo el suficiente espacio para que DM se metiera de espaldas entre sus piernas y luego le abrazó por el cuello –"Yo los vi desde que llegamos"- Cáncer buscó con la vista al mencionado, sin obtener resultados

-"La verdad no los veo"

-"Fija tu vista en Milo y los encontrarás enseguida"- Rió Afrodita señalando hacia la izquierda de donde estaban

**-o-o-o- ¿Celos? –o-o-o-**

Tal vez Milo no había acaparado tanta atención como Afrodita cuando entró; pero si había tenido varias miradas lujuriosas y con eso le bastaba

-"¿A dónde quieres ir primero?"- Le preguntó a Shaka, el cual parecía más deprimido que nada

-"¿Qué te parece si solo nos sentamos y meditamos un rato"- Escorpio suspiro sin querer burlarse de su acompañante, y pensando en esos momentos en Acuario… el pobre debería estar sufriendo por él… Y no es que le gustara pensar eso, simplemente su vanidad crecía un poco… aunque por dentro le remordiera la conciencia no poder correr hacia su templo y decirle que…

-"¡Un momento!"- Su vista que estaba concentrada en la plataforma de baile que estaba en medio de la disco y que además estaba elevaba –con unos diez escalones por encima del suelo-, lo que le permitió ver a dos personas que no esperaba encontrar juntas y menos… ¡así!

No supo que canción era, ni siquiera le importó… él estaba más preocupado en mirar a un MUY sexy Camus…

Desde su ropa que comprendía un pantalón ajustad en color negro, una camisa negra con mangas arremangadas y abierta -que dejaban ver parte de abdomen y pecho-, su cabello rebelde de arriba con las puntas más paradas que de costumbre, sus mechones más lacios y rizados de las puntas, sus ojos delineados y sus labios más rojos de lo normal… ¿Sería realmente él?... ¿Camus ahora el dios de la seducción acompañado de ese baile tan sensual de caderas?… acompañado con Aioria

Una mano –la del santo de Virgo- en su barbilla empujando su quijada hacia arriba y un carraspeó de Shaka, le indicó que había estado embelezado demasiado tiempo con él…

-"¿Ollitas para la baba?"- Rió el rubio

-"¬…¬UUU"- Volvió su vista hacia Acuario y Leo -"¿Tú estas viendo lo mismo que yo?"- Señaló hacia la pista de baile

-"Así parece, y por la cara que traes, creo que te arrepientes de no haber venido con él"- Milo frunció el entrecejo apunto de responder que él no se arrepentía de nada; pero la verdad es que no tenía caso fingir…

-"No baila tan mal ¿Verdad?"- Escorpio volteó levemente la cabeza, solo para mirar reír a Aioros por su reciente comentario y a un Shura bastante rojo y molesto, pasar a escasos centímetros de donde ellos estaban, jalando a un divertido Sagitario

-"Parece que no eres el único celoso"- Rió Shaka, Milo no respondió y lo jaló de la misma manera que Shura a su pareja, para llevarlo a sentarse a una de las mesas

**-o-o-o- El chismoso –o-o-o- **

-"Todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca"- Rió Piscis observado a Capricornio y a Escorpio

-"¿De qué hablas?"- Le preguntó bastante confuso, sentando para entonces en otro banco

-"Te contaré todo lo que Camus me dijo esta tarde…"- Dijo con una sonrisa, luego fijo su vista en la entrada de la disco y agregó con malicia –"Creo que también te diré lo otro que yo sé"- Señaló el lugar por donde entraban Saga y Mu tomados de la mano

-"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que esta será una noche de locos?"

-"Porque así será Death Mask… ya lo verás"- Guiño el ojo con una sonrisa… misma que le heló la sangre al propio santo de Cáncer

**CONTINUARA…**

… o… o …

**_jajajajaja… no quiero ni imaginarme todo lo que estos tipos van a hacer solo por sus enredos amorosos jejejeje _**

Clow Reed1: Gracias por el comentario, a mi también me gusta mucho esa pareja… bueno ese trio jajaja, creo k es uno de los mejores… saludos!

Helena: hi!... jajajaja… ya alucino tus rrs xD… bueno, espero que te gustara y acepto todo tipo de comentarios, ya sabes que los tuyos siempre me hacen pensar de más y hasta ideas me dan jejeje.. bye!

Amy: gracias por leer, aunk como ves, tu Saga esta jugando un papel casi de malo; pero te juro malo n.nU… bueno, ya lo verás

Vibeke: chica!... gracias por leer xD… a mi tambien me encanta ese trio… jejejeje solo espero que no me den muchos problemas k tengo bastantes con Aioria y Camus xD

Urubiel Ar-Feinel: Bueno... sorry por la tardanza, es que no creí que a alguien le fuera a gustar, y pues no tenía el segundo capitulo preparado xD… en fin, a mi igual me gusta el trio y creo que a muchos de aki tambié… en fin, gracias por el rr n.n

Forfirith-Greenleaf: my friend, yo estoy esperando ese fic desde quien sabe cuantos años atrás xDDD… son bromas… tú tomáte tu time n.n… haber si un día nos encontramos por el msn y así te ayudo con un poco de inspiración x k a mi el angst no me deja tranquila… en fin… Si, pobre Camus, es lo k siempre me dice Hisaki, k yo solo hago sufrir a mis personajes preferidos jajajaja… la vdd es k si me paso u.u… xD… oh, bueno!... ojala te guste el deskite de Camito ñ.ñ… te cuidas… bye!

Kainekito: Pues solo lo había publicado en otra web y un foro de SS yaoi, kiza eres de ahí, no eres Musaga?... bueno… sobre el trío, muchos de aki opinamos k nos encanta xD, Sobre Kanon… ejem… no creo k salga mucho… es que esta en Japon con la bruja y me dijo que lo pusiera… aunk si aparece cuando se sabe x k Mu ya no kiere a saga… lo pondré en el proximo capitulo x k con tanto enredo entre Aioria y los otros no dio espacio X.X… Sobre Camus… no estoy acostumbrada a ponerlo como Seme; pero últimamente mis fics han sido así, aunk no eh publicado ninguno jejeje… Ok, gracias por el comentario

Edward Wong Hau: XD… hi!... Bueno, en lo personal me gusta mucho el papel que a veces juega Shura, aunk no se le da mucho credito u.ú… y aunk tú siempre lo pones con Aioros, a mi me gusta más con Aioria n.n… aunk… en el fic k escribí de Milo y camus, lo puse con el cupido ese… es k hay muchos parejas y se pueden hacer varias combinaciones o.o… en fin… nos vemos y gracias por el comentario

SteDiethel: hi! Me alegra que te gustara… y por ahora esos dos permanecen separados; pero serán una de las parejas que más trabajo me den jejejeje… bye!

ayane32: gracias por el comentario, y no te preocupes, trataré de que si no quedan juntos, al menos lo hagan en buenos términos xD… pero mientras estos tipos causaran muchos desastres T.T… xD… chao!

Sagitario: si pensaste mal? O.ó… bueno.. de eso se trataba jejeje… mi primo también pensó que estaban haciendo cosas feas jajajaja

Sher Jo: Me alegra que te gustara y el angst salió sin kerer xD; pero bueno… nos leemos luego… haber que te parece este capitulo n.n… bye!

_**Bien… creo k ahora si me alargué demasiado con algunos comentarios… pero me gusta agradecer como atención a k leyeron mi fic tan chafa k es el primero de este genero y creo k el ultimo x k x más k lo intento el angst no se me sale de la cabeza xD**_

**_OK, nos vemos en la si actualización y gracias de nuevo :D_**

**_gracias Leana por la idea de Afrodita y Camus xD_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aki les traigo la continuación, este es el penúltimo capitulo y tendrá varias sorpresas xD, algunas explicaciones y alguna que otra confusión –¿más?- si… más… xDDD… es que Aioria me complica mucho la existencia xD… en fin… mil gracias por todo**_

**Una noche y dos de locura –continuación-**

**-o-o-o- Noche de locura (Fiesta gay – Parte dos) –o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o- convencido más no obligado o.oU–o-o-o- **

-"¿Eso quiere decir que todo es una especie de treta o algo así? O.o"- Preguntó muy sorprendido el santo de cáncer –que de santo no tiene nada xD-

-"¡Si! - todo se trata de puros celos… Camus se los quiere dar a Milo, Aioria a Shura y creo que Shaka a Mu… no estoy seguro… De todas formas les va muy bien"- Rió Afrodita

-"Pues a mi no me parece correcto…"- Negó tomando un poco de su bebida

-"De todos modos a nosotros no nos afecta mascarita :D… y mira que ellos se lo buscaron ¬¬… En fin n.n, el único que gana con todo este enredo es Saga porque esta con Mu…"

-"Pues vaya que salió inteligente"- Rió DM. Afrodita debió su copa de vino y se levantó del banco mirándole a la cara

-"Vamos a bailar n.n"

-"No quiero… yo soy muy malo para esas cosas -.-"

-"Anda cangrejito n.nU"- Dijo Afrodita tomando su mano y tirando de ella –"Bailemos"

-"Ya te dije que no ò.ó"- Se enojó cáncer

-"De acuerdo…"- Piscis soltó su mano y se dirigió a la pista atrayendo la atención de la persona por la que pasaba, haciendo que Death Mask se sonrojara y se levantara del banco para ir tras él…

Vaya que Afrodita si sabía como convencerlo, por no decir obligarlo…

**-o-o-o- Negación y Confusión –o-o-o- **

Milo quería divertirse, enserio quería hacerlo; pero de tan solo mirar a Camus –tan sexy- con Aioria, se le revolvía el estomago… y no es que sufriera por ello, simplemente se sentía indignado porque osaron jugar con sus sentimientos… no porque sintiera algo más por acuario… eso era simplemente… eh… llamémosle imposible…

Shura también se sentía bastante molesto, pensando que tal vez Aioros –que no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona- tenía razón y que en realidad estaba enamorado de Aioria; pero esa actitud tan… infantil… era estúpida… ¿Qué pretendía al portarse así? ¿Quería acaso provocarle celos?...

¿Y estaba dando resultado?... o.o

Quizá ambos sabían a la perfección que sus pensamientos y cuestionamientos eran erróneos, y puede caber la posibilidad de que ambos supieran la verdad sobre todo aquél asunto; pero lo cierto y más que obvio, era que ninguno quería aceptar el hecho de que habían cometido un error… o al menos Milo, ya que Shura no tenía culpa alguna en haberse quitado a Aioria de encima, eso solo demostraba que estaba confundido por su comportamiento y por esa acción… Vaya que todo era un lío en donde el negar y la confusión no dejan nada bueno…

**-o-o-o- Hipocresía –o-o-o- **

Camus jamás había bailado ese tipo de música (what you waiting for, Gwen Stephanie), y menos de esa manera; así que se sentía extraño bajo algunas lujuriosas miradas… en fin… todo por demostrar que no le dolía para nada el rechazo de Milo

-"¿Ya te cansaste?"- Le preguntó Aioria casi gritando al ver su semblante serio de repente

-"Tengo un poco de sed"- Respondió deteniéndose y haciéndose aire con la mano –"¿Podemos ir a tomar algo?"

-"Claro"- Sonrió el castaño secando el sudor de su frente con la mano. Camus y Aioria bajaron de la pista de baile con algo de trabajo –ya que estaba totalmente llena-, vieron a Afrodita bailar muy sexy con Death Mask y los saludaron con la mano; después se dirigieron hacia la barra –"Camus, ¿Te molesta si nos vemos en una de las mesas?"

-"No hay problema n.n… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

-"Solo agua mineral por favor n.n"- Dijo y se fue hacia el lado contrario. Camus se dirigió hacia la barra un poco pensativo, preguntándose si Milo le habría visto en toda la noche –sus mejillas se encendieron-, meneó la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se peinaba con los dedos el fleco haciendo un sensual movimiento, luego se dirigió al cantinero

-"Dos aguas minerales"- Se sentó en un banco a esperar a que se las dieran, una vez más pensativo… un poco desilusionado… De verdad que si amaba al bicho ese –otra vez se sonrojó- y no cabía ni la menor duda de que pese a que lo había rechazado y que fingió estar arrepentido por pasar su primera vez con él… le había gustado… además de que lo amaba con mucha más fuerza si es que eso era posible. El cantinero dejó ambas botellas de agua sobre la barra, Camus las pagó y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos…

-"Acuario, hola"- Esa era la voz sexy de Milo en su espalda

-"Ah, eres tú…"- Dijo en tono aburrido mientras se levantaba del banco y lo volteaba a ver

-"Me agradan tus recibimientos tan… cálidos"- Dijo Milo con sarcasmo recargando un brazo en la barra, embozando una sensual sonrisa

-"Lo siento… ¿Deseas un beso, un abrazo o algo?"- Sonrió tratando de evitar un sonrojo, ya que el cuerpo del escorpión estaba demasiado pegado al suyo

-"¿Qué tal… un poco de ti?"- Le susurró abrazándolo por la cintura, haciendo mayor el contacto de sus cuerpos

-"¿Cómo que tienes en mente?"- Le preguntó con voz sexy mientras sonreía de la misma forma

-"mmm no lo sé… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con beso?"- Milo se inclinó hacia él para besarlo; pero Camus rechazó el contacto haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás

-"Lo siento Escorpio, será en otra ocasión… Es que vengo con mi novio y no me gustaría que me viera contigo"

-"¿Tú novio? O.O"- Se sorprende Milo soltando su cintura

-"Si, ¿No lo sabías?"- Su sonrisa se hace mayor al ver la cara que el guardián de la octava casa puso con la nueva e inesperada noticia

-"Estas bro-meando… ô.ó"- Traga saliva

-"¡Claro que no!"- Ríe Camus –"¡Ay bichito, no pongas esa cara! Recuerda que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no significó nada"- Le guiñe el ojo, se da la vuelta y toma los vasos, encaminándose poco después hacia donde se encontraba Aioria. No había nada más hipócrita que la sonrisa que hasta entonces le había dedicado a Milo, ya que por dentro se sentía miserable… devastado a más no poder… y el motivo no era otro que el que Milo no le quisiera… aunque su mirada lujuriosa y actitud celosa, delataban lo que ya sabía desde siempre… que a Milo solo le importaba para pasar el rato y ya…

Quizá, él también estaba equivocado…

**-o-o-o- Bruto ciego –o-o-o- **

-"Hermano, ¿te estás divirtiendo?"- Preguntó Aioria al santo de Sagitario

-"Hola. Si, esta fiesta esta muy buena :D"- Sonrió el castaño

-"¿Y tu novio? ñ/ñ"

-"Aioria, no seas celoso :D, ya te dije que entre Shura y yo no hay nada"

-"Da lo mismo, no quiero verlo en mi vida ¬/¬"

-"Ya me di cuenta n.ñU"- Rió levemente –"Por cierto que Camus y tú bailaban muy bien… un excelente plan para poner celoso a Shura y a Milo ;)"

-"¿Quién te dice que lo hago por eso? ¬/¬"- Preguntó irritado mientras se sentaba a su lado

-"Te conozco muy bien hermano, a mi no me puedes engañar. Desde siempre te ah gustado Shura, recuerdo el día que me lo dijiste…n.n"

-"No sigas…"- Leo se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar su rostro ahora sonrojado

-"Por lo tanto, tú no pudiste de la noche a la mañana hacerte pareja de Camus, ya que él siempre se ha visto interesado en Milo :D"

-"Okay, tú ganas Aioros…"- Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. El santo de sagitario sonrió cerrando los ojos… hasta que su mirada se posó sobre otra persona que no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Primero su rostro se mostró serio, luego agachó la mirada y por último soltó un suspiro sintiéndose muy triste –"¿Qué te pasa hermano? O.o"

-"Nada… u.u"- Suspiró de nuevo, luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y volvió su vista hacia el santo de Leo

-"… o.ó"

–"Estoy bien, enserio, no me mires así n.nU"

-"Es que luces muuuuuuy extraño… o.o"

-"Aioria, que bueno que nos honras con tu presencia"- El mencionado se sonrojo al reconocer la voz del santo de capricornio a sus espaldas

-"Como te decía hermano, ya tengo que irme"- Dijo el de Leo levantándose del sillón para encontrase con Camus y sintiendo segundos después que su brazo era sujetado, haciendo que mirara al dueño de dicha mano que le impedía seguir avanzando

-"¿Ya te vas? ¿No te gustaría mejor acompañarnos?... creo que a tu novio no le importara mucho, después de todo esta muy ocupado con Milo…"- Aioria completamente sonrojado, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban sin control al contacto con Shura… era algo inevitable sentir eso por Capricornio, ya que como lo había dicho Aioros… siempre estuvo enamorado de él, incluso creyó tener una posibilidad cuando su hermano murió y quedó solo; pero ahora que estaban vivos, sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna… -"¿Aioria?"- Lo llamó Shura haciendo que este regresara a la realidad. Su entrecejo se frunció mientras retiraba su brazo con brusquedad y se daba media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna… dejando bastante sorprendido al guardián de la décima casa

El santo de leo se sentía muy frustrado, en primera por lo del beso… en segunda por sus acciones y en tercera por no poder controlar su estupido enojo… ¡Bah! Para lo que importaba… por él, Shura se podía ir al diablo

**-o-o-o- Lluvia de tus estrellas –o-o-o- **

A unas cuantas mesas de donde se encontraban Aioros y Shura, estaba sentado Mu con Saga. El carnero no dejaba de mirar hacia una de las mesas que tenía en su izquierda, donde se encontraba el rubio de Virgo… ambos parecían mirarse a ratos y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, Shaka simplemente apartaba la mirada para ver donde estaba Milo, tomar su bebida o consultar la hora; pero en aquella vez, decidió levantarse e ir a donde fuera menos cerca de esos dos… y por supuesto, lo bastante lejos de Mu –ya que se sentía muy molesto-

-"Se ve que no te estas divirtiendo"- Comentó el de géminis atrayendo su atención

-"eh…"- Mu le miró a la cara –"No es eso… es que…"- Comenzó a balbucear

-"¿Sabias que me gusta estar contigo?"- Preguntó Saga casi en susurro dejando salir de sus labios un suspiro, y con el dorso de su mano acariciando una blanca mejilla del carnero

-"A mi también"- Dijo Mu cerrando los ojos por el contacto

-"¿De verdad?"- El aliento de Saga estaba pegando justo en la punta de su nariz, y Aries sabía que de seguir así perdería el control sin remedio alguno –"Mu…"- Sus labios estaban despegados solo un par de milímetros –"Te amo"- El carnero soltó un suspiro antes de que su boca quedara sellada por la del santo de géminis

Su corazón latía tan rápido, su cuerpo se iba soltando ante el calor de Saga, sus manos se iban pegando como imán a las del géminis y sus labios cada vez se iban uniendo con mayor fuerza y rapidez a los de la persona que amaba…porque lo amaba… ¿Verdad?

Y si era así… ¿Por qué ahora duda? ¿Por qué sentía culpa?...

Es que no podía olvidar esos días: su actitud, las palabras y lágrimas de Shaka… el que su ser se sintiera de pronto tan confundido con lo todo lo que ocurrió ese día…

**-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-**

-"A veces te comportas muy extraño"- Dijo Saga parado a la entrada de su templo con Mu

-"Te-tengo mis razones"- Respondió el carnero agachando la cabeza y concentrando su vista en cualquier punto del piso… cualquier lugar menos los ojos verdes del santo de géminis

-"Me preocupas Mu"- Le dijo mirándole bastante extrañado. Aries suspiró mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. De pronto apareció un rayo en el cielo amenazando con llover, dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua en el piso convirtiéndose poco después en tormenta

-"Debo irme a mi templo"- Dijo el carnero con voz débil mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-"¡Mu, espera, pescarás un resfriado!"- Grito Saga. Aries siguió bajando los escalones a paso lento, como si tratara de que la lluvia pudiera borrar su pena. El santo de géminis corrió tras él tomándole después del brazo para hacerle volver; pero Mu opuso resistencia –"Te vas a enfermar"- Lo reprendió. El carnero volteó su rostro para mirarlo directamente a la cara, haciendo que Saga pudiera ver que estaba llorando –"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le preguntó soltando su brazo. Aries simplemente lo miró a los ojos sin decir otra palabra, después se subió al mismo escalón donde estaba parado y colocando sus brazos sobre los hombres del santo de Géminis, depositó un suave beso en sus labios…

Quizá pensó que él le correspondería, tal vez por su mente cruzó la idea de que Saga lo dejaría al menos besarlo y luego salir corriendo, eso no hubiera sido tan humillante como lo que ocurrió… El santo de géminis lo tomó por los ante brazos con fuerza y lo separó de si

–"¿Qué crees que haces?"- Su mirada denotaba molestia y la frialdad con la que dijo aquellas palabras, provocaron que los ojos del carnero se entristecieran aún más… sus pupilas temblaron mirando sobre los hombros de Saga, topándose con la entrada del templo de Géminis donde Kanon estaba mirando esta escena… Su gemelo también miró sobre sus propios hombros, Mu aprovechó la oportunidad para soltarse y salir corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando a Saga bastante sorprendido… y sin embargo, no quiso ir tras él, simplemente subió hacia su templo... donde Kanon lo fulminó con la mirada para no volver a dirigirle la palabra el resto del día

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

No le importaba nada, solo llorar, estaba claro que Kanon se había equivocado cuando le dijo que Saga pretendía algo más con él que solo ser su amigo, y por más que deseaba evitar que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar de sus ojos, no lo conseguía… Su único consuelo era el hindú… el bello rubio que juraría, sufría mucho más que él mismo…

-"Mu, cálmate"- Le decía Shaka abrazándolo, sintiendo las lágrimas del santo de Aries resbalar por sus brazos donde estaba apoyada su cabeza

-"Es que me duele… no sabes como… yo…"- Rompió en llanto. El rubio de Virgo se mordió el labio tratando de contener unas palabras con respecto a lo que sentía por él

-"Solo cálmate, te prometo que todo saldrá bien"- Dijo Shaka con la voz quebrada abrazando con fuerza al carnero que se había aferrado aún más a su cuerpo. Una cristalina lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras miraba hacia el enfrente con furia, tratando de pensar en lo que le haría a Saga por portarse así con Mu

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-"¡Eres un idiota!"- Gritó Shaka incrustando su puño en la mejilla del santo de Géminis

-"¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!"- Grito Saga tocándose la parte donde había recibido el golpe

-"¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a Mu de esa manera?"- Reclamó el rubio respirando con dificultad y mirándole con sus ojos azules destellando odio

-"Yo no le hice nada"- En verdad Saga tenía razón, él no había hecho más que rechazar los labios del carnero y eso no le hacia culpable de nada más que de estar confundido (NA: hombre tenía que ser ¬¬ )

-"Él te ama, si al menos lo quisieras un poco…"- Su voz se quebró de pronto, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener el llanto que amenazaba por salir de ellos

-"Lo que suceda entre Mu y yo no es de incumbencia"- Dijo con frialdad el gemelo de Kanon

-"¡Si lo es porque lo amo!"- Gritó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos. Saga se sorprendió por su reacción… y aún más cuando salió corriendo directo a su templo

-"Para genio que se carga ¿No crees?"- Le preguntó Kanon con voz burlona tras de su gemelo, este simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo con enojo hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en otro lado y sus mejillas se encendieron. El dragón marino volteó hacia atrás para saber que era lo que había puesto en ese estado a su hermano, encontrándose con el carnero –"Mu…"- Susurró Kanon un poco preocupado. Aries había escuchado toda la discusión, solo se dirigía hacia el templo de Shaka cuando escuchó que este gritaba, se acercó para saber que era lo que pasaba y así se topó con esa escena…

Aquello simplemente le había dejado en shock, esa confesión que no se esperaba de labios del rubio y menos de esa manera, movió cada parte de sus células dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que se sonrojara y que de pronto sintiera un cosquilleo en su estomago parecido a mariposas…

Caminó torpemente y con la vista perdida, hacia las escaleras, para ir a ver a rubio tal como lo había planeado… aunque ahora tenían algo más de que halar que del simple hecho de que Saga lo rechazara…

-"Mu"- El santo de géminis lo detuvo de un brazo cuando pasó a su lado, y es que había estado tan metido en las palabras de Shaka, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. El hermoso carnero lo miró directo a los ojos y por alguna razón desconocida para él, el contacto con la piel de Saga no produjo ni el menor efecto en su cuerpo tal como lo hacia el rubio cuando lo abrazaba para que no llorara… Así que sonriendo lo más que pudo, se soltó del brazo de Géminis con delicadeza para salir corriendo segundos después hacia Virgo…

El gemelo de Kanon sintió un hoyo en el estomago cuando lo vio partir… además de que un temor recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón se estrujara en su pecho

-"Creo que ya lo perdiste"- Rió el Dragón Marino entrando por el pasillo que conducía hacia su habitación… y por primera vez en su vida, Saga no discutió, simplemente se limito a mirar el camino por donde Mu se perdía de vista

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shaka estaba tumbado en su cama, con el rostro escondido en la almohada, respirando con dificultad mientras el dolor brotaba de sus ojos en forma líquida…

Era muy estupido amar a una persona que jamás le correspondería por estar perdida y locamente enamorada de alguien que a su vez jamás lo amaría… ¿Por qué a veces las cosas eran así?

-"¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó una voz desde la puerta, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera morir… ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Mu sus lágrimas?

-"Lo estaré"- Respondió levantando el rostro y pasándose los dedos por las mejillas, luego se sentó en la cama para mirar al santo de Aries… sorprendiéndose enseguida por la forma en la que se veía ahora: sonriendo con sus mejillas blancas teñidas en carmín

Y lo más raro no fue eso, si no que entró en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y abrazó al santo de Virgo por encima de los hombres… provocando que abriera los ojos bastante sorprendido, para luego reponerse de la impresión y corresponder a la muestra afectiva

-"Gracias por amarme tanto"- Susurró aferrándose aún más a aquél abrazo

Por aquella razón tenía un lío de sentimientos… Porque Mu amaba a Saga; pero él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía… y ahora que sabía que su siempre amigo Shaka lo quería, mientras lo veía llorar… el carnero ya no tiene ojos para nadie más…

**-:-:- End Of Flash Back -:-:-**

Aries apartó su rostro para ver si Shaka lo había visto besarse con Saga… rompiendo aquél beso que sabía, no traía buenas consecuencias para nadie… Géminis miró su perfil entristecido, comprendiendo que necesitaría más que un beso para hacerlo entender que aún estaba enamorado de él y no del rubio de Virgo…

**-o-o-o- Acuario herido –o-o-o- **

La mirada de Camus irradiaba tristeza, y eso a Aioria no le gustó. Pudo distinguir a la perfección que no muy lejos de él y a sus espaldas, se encontraba Milo en la barra… Tenía que hacer algo, así que se le ocurrió una idea…

-"Aioria…"- Comenzó a decirle acuario, siendo ignorado totalmente por el castaño quien se dirigía –supuestamente- furioso hacia donde el escorpión estaba parado, aún tratando de asimilar las palabras de Camus y que estas no le lastimaran tanto como lo hacían justo en ese momento

-"¿Qué crees que hacías?"- Le preguntó molesto a Milo mientras le daba la vuelta con brusquedad. El santo de Escorpio que de por si ya estaba bastante furioso con él, le agarró con fuerza por el pecho de la ropa

-"Estupido león del demonio, no te metas conmigo"

-"Camus es mi novio y no permitiré que te le acerques"- El castaño también lo tomo por el pecho de la ropa.

-"No tengo ni la menor intención de hacerlo, por mi ambos se pueden ir a coger…"

-"Mide tus palabras"

-"Aiorira, ya deja a Milo tranquilo"- Dijo Shura bastante alarmado –quien había ido tras el castaño-

-"¡Tú no te metas que la cosa no es contigo!"- Le gritó volteando a verlo, y su coraje aumentó –aunque no estaba molesto antes-

-"Ya basta"- Pidió Acuario empujando a ambos del pecho para meterse en medio –ya había dejando las botellas de agua en la mesa-

-"Este no es tu problema Camus"- Le dijo con frialdad el escorpión quitando la mano de su pecho

-"Comenzaron esta discusión por mi…"

-"No te creas tan importante Acuario"- Dijo en el mismo tono –"Ya te dije que no me interesas en lo más mínimo y por mi, tú y el estúpido este pueden irse a coger QUE A MI ME IMPORTA UN REBERENDO BLEDO!"- Camus se congeló en su lugar sin decir palabra alguna; pero Aioria no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

-"Milo, no íbamos a pedir tu autorización, pensábamos hacerlo justo ahora…"- Tomó la mano que estaba en su pecho -cuyo dueño era un paralizado Camus- y se lo llevó lejos de ahí…

-"¡BIEN!"- Gritó Milo volteándose y apretando los puños en la barra –"A mi me da igual…"- Dijo para que Shura –que también se había quedado boquiabierto ante la actitud de Aioria- lo escuchara

**-o-o-o- ¡No quiero verte más! –o-o-o- **

-"Si sigues tomando, no quiero saber de la jaqueca que tendrás mañana n.ñU"- Dijo Saga quitándole la botella a Mu

-"Es que no puedo evitarlo"- Rió el carnero recargándose en el pecho del santo de géminis. Ambos estaban casi saliendo de la discoteca porque el santo de géminis pensó que le caería bien un poco de aire fresco al carnero –"Veo todo doble 6.6U"- Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos

-"Descansa aquí"- Saga lo ayudó a que se recargara en una de las paredes, mientras que él colocaba una mano arriba de su hombro

-"Me pregunto a donde se abra ido Shaka"- Dijo Mu con tristeza. Géminis llevó su otra mano a un costado de la cadera de Aries

-"A donde sea… ¿Qué importancia tiene si estas conmigo?"- Le susurró pegando su rostro al de él

-"ahhh…"- Mu no sabía que decir, aquella situación y las copas que ya se había tomado, lo estaban haciendo desear más de lo que debería al santo de géminis. Saga llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del carnero, dejando suaves y pequeños besos… pegándose cada vez más a él… incitando al carnero para que su propio cuerpo pidiera más…

-"Mu… te deseo…"- Susurró el de géminis en su oído, provocando que un respingo saliera de sus labios, haciendo que Saga sonriera y que trazara un camino de besos desde su oído… cuello… barbilla… y boca, sellándola con un beso lleno de deseo. El carnero no podía contenerse, cada acción del santo de géminis lo llevaban a querer cada vez más de él… ya no solo besos, si no también caricias; así que resbaló una de sus manos hasta su frente haciendo para atrás el fleco de Saga con una caricia, deslizando con suavidad la mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza, terminando en su nunca… provocando que la mano libre de géminis (NA: recuerden que la otra sostienen la botella de alcohol) se recargara en su cintura… resbalándose lentamente por debajo de su camisa… acariciando el abdomen de Mu… arrancándole un nuevo suspiro entre cortado

Con lo que ninguno contaba, era que Shaka estaba por ahí… no porque estuviera espiándolo; simplemente salió a tomar aire, fue a la barra a pedir algo de tomar –encontrándose con la tremenda discusión de hace rato- y después salió del antro a tomar un poco de aire…

-"¿Por qué acepté venir con Milo? u.u"- Se lamentó el rubio, bebiendo de su vaso. Soltó un suspiro y se fue caminando para regresar a su mesa cuando tropezó, logrando apenas mantener el equilibrio; sin embargo su bebida había ido a parar sobre una pareja que estaba haciendo arrumacos… y cuando se acercó para pedir disculpas… su corazón se hizo miles de pedazos.

Saga y Mu ya había dejado de besarse y de tocarse -pues el baño de agua mineral helada los había separado-; pero no estaban en la mejor posición visible, al menos no para que los viera el rubio: Aries tenía sus dos brazos enredados en el cuello de Saga, una de sus piernas estaba recargada en su cadera y toda su camisa estaba abierta mostrando abdomen y pecho…

Shaka simplemente deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde venía… salvo que ahora se sentía furioso –incluso quebró el vaso de vidrio en su puño-

-"Espera"- El carnero lo detuvo del brazo haciendo que le mirara a la cara con enojo, provocando que Mu le soltara y retrocediera al ver lágrimas en sus ojos –"No Shaka… yo…"

-"Ahorrate tus explicaciones, tú y yo no somos nada… nunca lo fuimos"- Sus propias palabras le dolían, su voz se había entre cortado y sin lugar a dudas su corazón se había roto

-"Yo no quise…"

-"Por favor Mu, ambos sabemos que amas a Saga"

-"No es cierto… yo te quiero a ti… Shaka… yo…"- Comenzó a sollozar

-"Ya cállate"- Jaló su brazo bruscamente –"No pienso creer ni una sola de tus palabras… ni una sola de tus malditas lágrimas… la próxima vez que necesites consuelo no me busques a mi ¬¬"

-"Pero no estábamos haciendo nada… además ya te lo dije, te quiero a ti…"

-"Dime una cosa Mu, ¿Lo amas a él o a mí?"

-"… u/u"

-"Creo que me equivoqué respecto a Saga, creí que él no te merecía Mu; pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ambos son tal para cual"- Dijo el rubio de Virgo con desprecio ante el silencio de Mu, luego salía corriendo hacia cualquier otro lugar…

**CONTINUARA…**

… o… o …

**_Este es el penúltimo capitulo, espero que este les gustara y que les aclara algunas dudas sobre SagaxMuxShaka… ya que fue de la pareja que más escribí para esta tercera parte. _**

**_El final esta cerca y tendrá muchísimas sorpresas además de que sabremos donde están Shion y Dohko –para los k son sus fans como yo xD- y que están haciendo o.o_**

_**Saludos!**_

_**Aquarius No Kari **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola!... en esta ocasión iniciaré el capítulo con una escena en el santuario…_**

Por lo demás, espero sea de su agrado :D

**Una noche y dos de locura –continuación-**

**-o-o-o- Tigre y carnero (noche, Santuario-Templo de Libra) –o-o-o-**

Se respiraba un ambiente más normal de lo tranquilo, de hecho el patriarca se sentía complacido de que sus caballeros pudieran disfrutar de la libertad aunque fuera por una noche… y ya que él también estaba libre de sus obligaciones, quería gozarla en grande:

_Toc, toc_… nada… otra vez _toc, toc_…

Era raro no encontrar respuesta, quizá _él_ se había se ido a la fiesta solo; así que con el semblante un tanto entristecido se dispuso a darse la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al templo del patriarca

-"Miren quien se digno a visitarme… el papá de los pollitos"- Esa era la voz de Dohko a sus espaldas. Se oía tan diferente… de una forma tan rara… y a pesar de no verlo supo reconocer lo que le pasaba

-"No puedo creer que estés ebrio"- Dijo molesto mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara

-"Ese no es tu problema"- Gruño el moreno pasándole de largo para entrar en su habitación. El carnero mayor se sorprendió por el tono y la forma en que le había hablado… después de todo era el patriarca… ¿Pero cómo negar que pese a todo era el mejor de sus mejores amigos? (NA: Timón y Pumba XD)

-"Claro que lo es…"- Dijo tomando su brazo para detener su andar –"Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa porque eres mi amigo"- Dohko se soltó del agarre con el semblante entristecido

-"Si, tienes razón… SOLO somos amigos"- Su voz estaba bastante apagada, y el tono en que lo había dicho, no le gustó mucho al patriarca; así que soltó su brazo sin si quiera darse cuenta

-"Dohko…"- El moreno siguió su camino

-"No Shion"- Negó sin detenerse y sentándose después en su propia cama –"SOLO somos amigos…"

-"Es que nunca terminas entendiéndome"- Reclamó el carnero mayor sintiéndose muy molesto… casi ofendido

-"Tienes razón"- Respondió en el mismo tono –"Soy demasiado idiota para entenderlo"

-"Dohko…"

-"NO tiene caso Shion, adiós"- Dijo tajante el moreno, recostándose y cubriéndose completamente con las mantas para no saber nada más del bello gran carnero que tenia frente suyo

-"A veces eres insoportable"- Gruño el patriarca a punto de tener un ataque de furia

-"Tú lo eres la mayoría de las veces, así que estamos a mano"- Dijo fríamente mientras le daba la espalda

-"¿Sabes qué' Venir fue una mala idea, solo quería que me invitaras a tu estupida fiesta; pero dadas las circunstancias…"- Dohko se quitó las sabanas sorprendido; más cuando sus ojos buscaron al patriarca… este ya no se encontraba parado junto a él

-"¿Shion?"- Lo llamó levantándose de la cama. No hubo respuesta, aquél repentino silencio en su habitación, le indicó que ya se había ido –"Tienes razón…"- Dijo con la voz apaga –"Soy un idiota"

-"Si, lo eres…"- Dijo el patriarca con una sonrisa, apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta

-"No lo dije enserio"- Negó el moreno negándose a mirarlo

-"¿Seguro?"- Inquirió embozando una sonrisa aún mayor. El antiguo maestro de libra se puso nervioso, limitándose a callar lo que en verdad sentía –"Me lo temí"- Rió Shion tomando la mano de un sorprendido Dohko para obligarlo a levantarse y que ambos estuvieran lo bastante cerca

-"Yo solo…"- El carnero selló los labios del moreno con uno de sus propios dedos

-"Calla tigre…"- Susurró, sorprendiendo a Dohko con una mirada de deseo

-"Pero…"- Shion resbaló su mano hasta su cuello… luego atrás de su cabeza… atrayendo esta hacia sí para besar sus labios con pasión… con algo tan puro y tan eterno llamado amor…

El santo de libra no correspondió el beso, simplemente cerró los ojos para deleitarse con semejante sabor… sintiendo un ligero peso en sus caderas… una lengua bastante traviesa queriendo recorrer una vez más su boca como hacia tantos cientos de años… un cuerpo ajeno al suyo tratando de obtener algo más de él… una esencia con la que solo él podía volver loco al antiguo caballero de Aries

-"Dohko…"- El patriarca susurró su nombre –"Te deseo"

-"Pero es incorrecto y lo sabes"- Respondió sin abrir sus ojos un solo milímetro, tratando de capturar esa imagen por siempre…

-"Ella no esta… y si yo te amo ¿Qué importancia tiene lo demás?"- Volvió a besar sus labios con más pasión tratando de que le correspondiera…

-"Shion…"

-"Dohko, solo bésame"- Ordenó el patriarca abrazándole con más fuerza, y esta vez el guardia de libra si respondió… dejando salir de sí el deseo de poseer una vez más al hombre que tenía frente a si… su siempre amigo y amante… Shion de Aries…

**-o-o-o- Noche de locura (Fiesta gay – Parte tres) –o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o- Entendiendo al corazón –o-o-o- **

Shura no cabía en sí mismo del coraje que tenía contra el caballero de Leo, y Milo no sabía que pensar… tampoco que sentir… ¿Alegría? ¿Tristeza?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué sentimientos le inspiraba el que Camus estuviera con Aioria?

-"Todo es tu culpa"- Dijo de pronto el guardián del décimo templo. Ambos habían estado callados en esos quince minutos desde que Camus, Aioria y Shaka los habían dejado; así que con una cara de desconcierto, le rogó a Capricornio que le explicara a que rayos se refería –"Si hubieras venido con Camus, nada de esto estaría pasando"- Milo lanzó una risa forzada

-"Pudo haber venido con Shaka"- De nuevo se hizo entre ambos el silencio, y es que ninguno quería aceptar que había tenido parte de la culpa… además de que Milo se sentía bastante mal por haber tratado así a Camus

-"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?"- Preguntó Shura mirando el perfil del escorpión –quien acaba de lanzar un suspiro-

-"¿Decirle qué a quién?"- Preguntó bastante extrañado sin mirar si quiera al español; pero comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que se estaba refiriendo

-"Lo que sentías… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Camus que lo amabas?"- Milo simplemente se sonrojó y dejó caer su cabeza en la barra

-"Tuve miedo"- Respondió tratando de contener las estúpidas lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar de sus hermosos ojos -"No por mi… si no por él…"

-"Pero Camus te ama…"

-"Y yo a él"- Milo apretó los puños en la barra –"Pero no sé si estaré dispuesto a dejar mi vida de aventura, por una aburrida y romántica a su lado…"

-"Si lo amas, todo sacrifico vale la pena"- Dijo el español poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole. Escorpio sonrió levemente tratando de recordar la sonrisa de Camus hace tanto… y ese sensual gesto cambiado segundos después por un aspecto triste y sombrío al escuchar las duras palabras de él mismo…

-"¿Qué pasa entre tú y Aioria?"- Preguntó Escorpio, después de algunos largos minutos de silencio. Shura abrió un poco más los ojos, cambiando su semblante a uno sorprendido.

-"Nada…"- Suspiró –"Es solo que… yo no entendía muchas cosas, tenía un lío de sentimientos"- Se llevo una mano a la frente para peinarse el cabello hacia atrás, y luego la devolvió hacia la barra

-"¿Entonces te gustan los dos hermanos?"- Preguntó el escorpión, incomodando con el comentario al español. El pelinegro simplemente negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose levemente –"¿Solo Aioros?"- El color rojo en las mejillas del décimo guardián aumento sin control alguno

-"Aioria"- Murmuró. Milo casi se cae del banco ante tal respuesta

-"O.O ¡NO LO CREO!"

-"Yo tampoco"- Murmuró suspirando. Capricornio estaba seguro de que amaba al joven sagitario; pero sucedió que cuando lo besó, se dio cuenta de que ese beso no había significado tanto para él… como una sonrisa, un roce, un gruñido o lo que fuera que Aioria quisiera dedicarle… aunque fuera una palabra de odio, eso lo hubiera soportado más que el estupido silencio que estaba decidido a poner entre ellos –"Uno es tan aniñado, el otro un completo idiota ¬¬… ¡No me deja explicarle nada!"- Shura se veía tan frustrado

-"Pero te besó… ¿No es así?"- El rojo en la cara del décimo custodio aumentó aún más

-"¡Si!... pero me tomo por sorpresa, por eso reaccioné así"

-"Me criticas por mi indecisión y tú estas peor ¬¬"

-"Lo tuyo es diferente, tú ya estuviste con Camus"

-"¿Qué es noticia publica? ¬/¬"

-"En todo caso, el del ridículo seria él"

-"No, pues gracias…"

-"A lo que me refiero es que cayó en tu juego, siendo uno de los que menos se esperaría tal cosa"

-"Pero yo no estaba jugando. Esa noche fui a verlo porque lo necesitaba, él es como mi adicción… luego traté de seducirlo pensando que iba a negarse como siempre; pero no lo hizo"- Milo clavó sus zafiros en la mesa –"Shura, si hubiera sabido que con esa noche lastimaría a Camus, jamás lo hubiera hecho"

-"Te comprendo"- Capricornio suspiro. Escorpio se calló un momento, pensando en una posible venganza contra el guardián de Leo, que pudiera servirles a ambos

-"¿Y Sabes que más?"- Dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba estar complacido con sus propios pensamientos –"Yo creo que deberías demostrarle a Aioria que sientes algo por él, aunque tengas que regresarle todo lo que te ah hecho"- Dio un leve golpe en el hombro del español. Este como respuesta, le dedico una sonrisa

-"Tienes razón"- Golpeó tres veces con los dedos la barra y luego salió en busca de Leo

**-o-o-o- Silencio –o-o-o- **

-"¿Ya estas mejor?"- Preguntó Aioria a un melancólico Camus

-"Si… gracias…"- Respondió con la voz apagada

-"No deberías hacerle caso… Milo esta celoso…"- Leo trataba de sonreír; pero el ver a su amigo con esa cara no le ayudaba mucho; además de que se sentía culpable puesto que todo el problema había comenzado por fingir unos celos que en realidad nunca sintió

-"Celoso o no, su comentario me dolió… tal vez enserio no le gusto…"- Camus enserio se veía muy deprimido. Aioria lo tomo por hombros

-"No digas eso, te ves muy bien… y si no estuvieras interesado en él, yo seria en verdad tu novio"- Acuario le miró a los ojos, sonriendo forzadamente

-"Claro, después de dejar tu interés por Shura"

-"Si… supongo… Te traeré algo de tomar, y quizá pueda seguir molestando a Milo"- Aioria se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la barra… no pudiendo evitar toparse de frente con Shura. Camus al verlo se dio la vuelta para dejarlos solos. -"¿Te diviertes?"- Le preguntó el castaño en un tono irónico

-"¿Te importa?"- Para sorpresa del León, las palabras del décimo custodio tenían rastros de frialdad. El español no esperó respuesta y siguió su camino, rogando porque el castaño fuera tras él… y así sucedió

-"¿Qué mosca te picó?"- Capricornio no respondió –"Shura te estoy hablando… ¡Shura!"- Aioria le dio la vuelta con brusquedad, jalándole del brazo

-"¿Qué?"- Capricornio se sentía exasperado por el trato del osado castaño; así que jaló su brazo del agarre

-"Te estoy hablando"

-"¿Y qué?... eh optado por ignorarte, justo como tú lo haces"

-"Estas loco"

-"Claro que si, eso me pasa por haberme fijado en un niño como tú"- Listo, Shura lo había dicho, sus sentimientos por el pequeño león estaban revelados; pero las cosas no le serían tan fáciles ahora. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, resignándose a solo corresponderle cuando este hubiera madurado

-"Shura explícame eso"- El español no respondió, simplemente siguió con su camino –"Que me lo expliques te dije…"- Aioria de nuevo le jaló del brazo con ferocidad –"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

-"¿El mío?"- Shura se soltó con brusquedad, jurándose a sí mismo, que si ese imbécil volvía a hacerle lo mismo, no se controlaría mucho tiempo y terminaría golpeándole en la cara –"¡Mas bien el tuyo!"

-"Yo no tengo…"- Comenzó a musitar

-"Claro que si"- Lo calló el español demasiado exaltado para permitirle una palabra más –"Tu problema Aioria, es que no has madurado lo suficiente… aún eres un niño"- Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de una vez por todas

-"No te permito que…"- Una vez más Capricornio se dio la vuelta, aunque esta vez estaba realmente molesto… no solo por el silencio de Aioria y su comportamiento tan patético, si no también por la forma de tratarlo con sus jaloneos

-"NO NECESITO QUE ME PERMITAS NADA… y como tú no quieres hablar conmigo, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo…"- Aioria se quedó helado, mirando como el español se alejaba de su lado

**-o-o-o- Ángel y Cupido –o-o-o- **

Aioros no se sentía mal por estar solo, consideraba que si su mejor había ido tras su hermano, eso significaba que quizá, las cosas entre ellos podrían mejorar aunque fuera un poco… y él deseaba de corazón la felicidad del español y de su hermano menor.

En aquellos momentos, se encontraba cerca de los sillones y la mesa donde minutos antes había estado sentado, mirando hacia todos lados y bailando de vez en cuando algo de la música que el D.J ponía. Hasta entonces nada había atrapado tanto su atención, como el hermoso rubio que en esos momentos pasada por donde estaba… aunque su rostro siempre lleno de paz se veía contrariado y triste

-"Hola Shaka… ¿Qué tienes?"- El joven Sagitario dejó su lugar para llamar su atención y tratar de alegrarlo

-"Hola Aioros"- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada –"No me pasa nada…"- Su voz estaba pagada, eso no podía engañar a Aioros, y menos una sonrisa tan hipócrita como la que Shaka le lanzaba para tranquilizarlo

-"Siéntate conmigo…"- Pidió amablemente el menor, tomando la mano blanca del rubio.

-"Gracias…"- El rubio se veía muy deprimido, algo muy anormal en él. Sagitario y Virgo se sentaron juntos

-"Shaka, puedes contarme tu problema… yo no será tu mejor amigo; pero te aprecio…"

-"Gracias Aioros… es solo que…"- El rubio le miró directo a los ojos. No podía decirle lo que acaba de ver, el motivo por el que su corazón se estuviera partiendo en miles de pedazos… ya que eso también podría lastimar a Aioros –"Digamos que no eh tenido una buena noche"- Dijo con la voz apagada. Sagitario sin embargo era muy inteligente, y conocía casi todo sobre los corazones de sus amigos

-"¿Acaso se debe a Mu?"- Inquirió el moreno. El rubio se sorprendió, regresando su mirada al castaño –la cual se había enfocado unos segundos en el piso-

-"Tú…"

-"Yo los eh visto besarse toda la noche; así que cualquier cosa que me digas sobre ellos, ten por seguro que yo ya la sé"

-"¿Y no te importa?"

-"…"- El castaño suspiro y dejo de ser tan hipócrita, mostrando con la frustración en su rostro, lo mucho que todo aquél asunto le dolía –"La verdad si"- Se frotó la cara con ambas manos –"Pero no puedes obligar a una persona a quererte"

-"Quizá tengas razón"- Shaka suspiró un poco resignado, pensando muy bien esas palabras y que tal vez tenía razón… pero le dolería mucho el que Aries jamás pudiera estar con él después de todo lo que ese dos caras le había hecho

-"¿Qué paso entonces?"- Preguntó Aioros después de unos segundos de silencio. El rubio bajó la mirada

-"Pues… le dije cosas horribles a Mu porque lo encontré en pleno faje con Saga…"- Sagitario frunció el entrecejo a modo de desconcierto

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

-"Porque Mu esta jugando con ambos"- Aioros se cruzó de brazos

-"No Shaka, es que él no es tu novio…"- Negó con la cabeza bastante desilusionado. Shaka le miró

-"Pero yo lo amo"

-"¿Y se lo dijiste?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"¡Que lo amas!"- Aioros quería darse un tiro, no era posible que todos sus compañeros se comportaran de esa manera tan infantil

-"No; pero debe imaginárselo"

-"¡Es el colmo!"- Dijo exasperado –"Mu tendrá poderes psíquicos; pero no son para andarte adivinando…

-"… eso…"

-"¡Dejame terminar!"

-"Pero…"

-"¡No puedes reclamar como tuyo algo que jamás has querido tener!"- El rubio suspiró derrotado –"Shaka, no puedes esperar a que Mu no ande con Saga, cuando tú no eres sincero con él"

-"¿Y que ganaría? Esta más que claro que ambos se aman"- Aioros apretó un puño; pero tomo aire y se relajó… negando con la cabeza, sintiéndose frustrado… desesperado… casi al borde de un ataque…

**-o-o-o- Fin del arreglo –o-o-o- **

Aioria aún no se recuperaba de la impresión. Camus llegó a su lado para tratar de saber o al menos entender, lo que había ocurrido

-"¿Qué pasó?"- Le preguntó desconcertado. Leo suspiro y bajo la mirada

-"No-no lo sé…"

-"¿Estas bien?"

-"Tampoco lo sé"- Camus suspiro y sonrió levemente

-"Yo creo que deberíamos terminar con esto, debes arreglar las cosas con él"- Aioria le devolvió el gesto

-"Tienes razón Camus"

-"Bueno, muchas gracias. Me divertid como no tienes idea ;)"

-"Yo también. Gracias por fingir ser mi novio"

-"No fue difícil, eres hermoso Camus"- Aioria atrajo hacia sí al caballero de los hielos y le dio un beso en los labios…

**-o-o-o- Arrepentimiento –o-o-o- **

Milo iba en camino para disculparse con Shaka por haberlo dejado solo y abandonado toda la noche, y de seguro, lo recibiría con la peor de sus caras o de paseo por uno de sus infiernos…

Justo cuando comenzaba a sonreír por tal idea, se topó con aquél beso entre Acuario y Leo, sintiéndose tan impotente y furioso por no poder golpear a ese miserable castaño.

Bajo la cabeza lo suficiente para que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, apretando los puños a sus costados y maldiciendo cualquier cosa que pudiera venirle a la mente en aquellos exasperantes segundos.

Camus siguió su camino sin notar la presencia del escorpión, Milo levantó la cabeza para toparse sin querer y sorpresivamente con sus ojos.

La sensación que los embriagó a ambos en ese instante, fue meramente extraña. Uno se sentía herido, otro culpable… Ambos se amaban y sin embargo no podían estar juntos, no si Escorpio creía que las cosas entre Camus y Aioria estaban bien como pareja, y que ese beso que presenció, no era más que una señal de su "pacto" de amor…

Y tal vez Milo se distrajo demasiado al momento de bajar los ojos hacia el piso, para evitar seguir mirándole a los ojos; porque lo siguiente que supo, fue que pese a todo lo que dijo de Camus, este se acercó lo suficiente para dejar un suave beso en sus labios y susurrarle

-"Jamás podría odiarte"- Escorpio se quedó estático. No esperaba una reacción así de Acuario, no después de todo lo dijo.

El corazón de Milo latió emocionado, pensó incluso que de pronto había muerto y se encontraba en los campos elíseos… aunque parpadeó varias veces antes de despertar a la realidad y encontrarse solo, puesto que Camus había ido a beber algo a la barra

**-o-o-o- ¡Vaya genio! o.ö –o-o-o- **

-"Hola hermano"- Saludó Sagitario cuando el león se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba él y un pensativo –o más bien, regañado- Shaka

-"Aioros… ¿Has visto a Shura?"

-"Eh… no… pensé que estaba contigo o.O"- Respondió en tono pensativo, dejando que en su rostro se marcara un semblante de desconcierto y bastante confusión. Aioria suspiró desesperado para luego sentarse en el sillón con un semblante claramente decepcionado –"¿Sucedió algo?"

-"Lo mismo de siempre"- Aioros se cruzó de brazos, estando a punto de reprender a su hermano, cuando apareció Milo

-"Shaka, siento haberte dejado solo"- Le dijo al rubio con una media sonrisa

-"No hay problema"- Respondió con la voz apagada, como entre aburrido y decepcionado. Milo suspiró y se sentó a su lado, mirando unos segundos con enojo a Aioria

Aioros se quedó sin decir una sola palabra, pasando sus ojos de un pensativo Shaka, a un arrepentido Milo y terminando con un melancólico Aioria…

Eran problemas de ellos y él lo sabía perfectamente; pero las cosas estaban realmente mal y no quería que sus amigos terminaran pelados, separados y dividiendo el santuario entre varios grupos solo por los líos amorosos de esa noche; así que se levantó del sillón y los miró a los tres sumamente molesto…

-"¡Ustedes tres son increíbles!"- Les gritó a Shaka –quién se sobresalto en el sillón-, Milo –el cual le miró aterrorizado- y Aioria –este se replegó más en su asiento-. El joven castaño trago una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguirles gritando –"¡Mira que hacerse las pobres victimas cuando son los victimarios!... MENUDOS IDIOTAS"

-"Hermano…"

-"Callate Aioria"- Replicó sagitario fulminándole con la mirada, haciendo que este empequeñeciera cada vez más dentro del sillón –"El más idiota de los tres eres tú… Shurita estaba confundido; pero él si te ama… ¡Y todo lo que hiciste solo logró alejarlo de tu lado!... De verdad que más idiota no se podía ser…"- Levantó el puño a la altura de su cara, trago más aire y se alejó de ellos dando enormes zancadas, dejando más que estáticos a los tres…

Todo lo que se escuchó después de los gritos del joven de casi quince años –incluso más maduro que todos ellos juntos- mezclado con la música del antro, fue el suspiró que dio Milo

-"Creo que tiene razón"- Shaka le miró incrédulo. Escorpio clavó sus ojos en los de él –"La tiene"… ¿No es cierto Aioria?"- Esta vez sus zafiros fueron a dar a los del León, quien le miró algo asustado

-"Si…"- Musitó bajando la mirada –"Milo… yo… yo solo… lo sien…"

-"No hay problema amigo, olvídalo"- Sonrió con sinceridad, sabiendo que a pesar de la pequeña espina que traía por el beso dado a SU Camus, algún día tendría que arreglar las cosas con él

-"¿Entonces ya no estas enojado?"- Preguntó con timidez, regresando sus ojos a los de su amigo. Milo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír

-"No, supongo que debí hablar con Camus sobre lo que sentía… creo que de haberle dicho que me sentía inseguro, él hubiera venido a la fiesta conmigo… y según mis cálculos… creo que estaríamos en una fiesta privada…"- Aioria entendió el comentario, confirmando que sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos del octavo custodio no estaban tan errados

-"Yo quisiera regresar al santuario"- Dijo Shaka con la voz aún apagada

-"No, vamos… los necesito a ti y a Aioria para recuperar a Camus… y quien sabe, quizá les sirva para componer las cosas con Mu y Shura"

-"No sé… esa mirada tuya no me gusta…"

-"Estoy de acuerdo…"

-"Callense y vamos"- Se levantó y jaló a cada uno del brazo para llevárselo a otra parte del antro

**-o-o-o- Ayuda al carnero –o-o-o- **

-"Te lo dije, solo me preguntó la hora…"- Decía Afrodita caminando detrás de Death Mask. Cáncer se detuvo en seco y le miró con enojo

-"Afrodita, estabas coqueteando con él desde hace más de media hora…"- Piscis rió un poco antes de abrazarlo

-"Deathy no seas celoso, ya te dije que mis huesitos son solo para ti"- Y con un beso sumamente apasionado, le quitó el aire que tenía en los pulmones, junto con la poca cordura que le quedaba…

-"Mu, por favor…"- Escucharon la voz de Saga.

-"No quiero, necesito hablar con él"- Cáncer y Piscis buscaron a los lados, encontrando al carnero sentado en el piso, con la espalda recargada en la pared y a Saga inclinándose a su lado

-"Te prometo que lo buscaremos; pero por favor Mu, déjame ayudarte"

-"¡No quiero! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

-"Yo no…"- Musitó

-"¡Ya déjame!"- Exclamó tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. DM y su novio se acercaron a ellos

-"¿Qué le pasa a Mu?"- Preguntó preocupado Piscis

-"No se siente bien"- Respondió Saga con la voz apagada, sintiendo como crecía un nudo en su garganta –"Ha bebido bastante"

-"Hay que llevarlo a vomitar al baño, él no suele ponerse así"

-"Digamos que tuvo un mal encuentro con Shaka"

-"¡Fue tu culpa!"- Volvió a gritar el carnero sin destaparse la cara

-"Tenemos que llevarlo a calmarse, Deathy, ayúdame"- Mu parecía apunto de desmayarse; así que el canceriano lo cargó en sus brazos y se fueron hacia el baño seguidos por Saga

-"Afrodita"- Lo llamó una voz cerca de él. Piscis se dio la vuelta

-"Milo, ¡Qué sorpresa!... ¿Viste a mi obra de arte?"- Escorpio parpadeó varias veces sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo –"Te estoy hablando de Camus, ¿Verdad que se ve divino? "o"

-"Así que el chistecito fue tu culpa ¬¬… ¡Cómo eres traidor!"- Le señaló con el dedo

-"Su novio Aioria me lo pidió como un favor"

-"Él no es su novio, ya me lo contó todo… pero mira, no quiero hablar de eso, necesito que me ayudes a arreglar todo este maldito asunto… ¿Puedes?"

-"Depende… ¿Qué tendré que hacer yo?"

-"Solo…"- Se le acercó al oído y comenzó a murmurarle una serie de cosas que hicieron que Afrodita primero sonriera, se sorprendiera e hiciera exclamaciones como "¡NO, ¿Enserio?... ¿Qué más?... ¡AH!..."

-"¡Es una excelente idea!"- Aplaudió emocionado

-"¿Cuento contigo?"

-"Claro amor, ¿Cuándo te eh fallado?"- Le guiñó el ojo –"Cuenta conmigo y con Deathy también"- Milo sonrió y se alejó casi saltando de felicidad, ahora solo tenía que convencer a esos dos –Shaka y Aioria- para que le ayudaran…

**Continuara…**

… o … o …

**_Okys… yo sé que no tuvo nada chistoso 9.9… creo que incluso el de Forget –k debería ser más Angst- esta más gracioso que este n.nU… pero bueno :P_**

**_Dije que seria el último capitulo; pero al final se me ocurrió agregarle algo más… lo cual es el plan de Milo –no se preocupen que no lo haré rogón ni nada- _**

**_En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n… sobre todo a CattuShaka, Musaga, Evadne Sama, Edward-Wong n.n… Y a Darky –muchas gracias por considerarte mi fan-_**

_**Kisses!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Uy... bueno... yo ya no planeaba continuar este fic... en verdad que ya no quería hacerlo jajajaja... pero algunas personas casi me obligaron a seguirlo y por ellas es que este último capitulo pudo ser escrito_**

**_Así que quiero dedicarlo a muchas personas, pero principalmente a las que más me apoyaron –y amenazaron ToT- para que lo siguiera: Nemesys tadasu, Edwarth-Wong, Darky, y Asuka _**

**Una noche y dos de locura –FINAL-**

**-o-o-o- Fiesta gay –o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o- ¡No te soporto! O.ó–o-o-o- **

Lo hizo. Aquella reacción que tuvieron sus labios, para tomar los de Milo y susurrarle esas palabras, fue simplemente algo que le salió del corazón, una de esas cosas que no solo se pueden controlar, si no que se evitan de sobremanera

-"Resultaste muy tonto Camus..."- Se dijo melancólico a sí mismo el onceavo guardián, agitando el vaso con agua mineral que tenía en su mano, en el cual perdían sus pupilas sin otra cosa que el recuerdo del escorpión

-"Vaya que si resultaste ser un estuche de monerías Acuario"- Dijo una voz bastante molesta a sus espaldas. El francés la reconoció de inmediato, dando un resoplido

-"¿Si? Pues tú resultaste demasiado exasperante"- Respondió fríamente aburrido, sin mirarlo aunque este estuviera muy –demasiado- cerca de él

-"Que genio, ya cásate"- Se burló el peliazul

-"Cáncer, dime lo que quieres y luego lárgate ¿Si?"- Dijo más que molesto, aunque se moría de ganas porque lo siguiera provocando y poder desquitar las frustraciones de aquella loca noche con ese crustáceo

-"¡Miau…!"- Exclamó burlón DM, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si se tratase de un gato. Acuario resopló e hizo otra exclamación a punto de golpearlo

-"¡Osh!"- Camus levantó el puño

-"Tranquilo hielito"- Rió forzadamente el cuarto guardián, explicándole después la razón de haberlo molestado –"Sucede que Saga me pidió que te buscara"

-"¿A mi?... ¿Para qué?"- Gruño cruzándose de brazos

-"Parece que Mu tomó más de lo debido y necesitan mucho hielo…"

-"¬¬UU… ya voy"- Camus dejó su vaso en el mostrador y siguió a Death Mask hasta el baño

**-o-o-o- Donde esta el verdadero corazón v –o-o-o- **

-"Te juro que no me siento bien… 9.9"- Decía un muy mareado Mu, con los brazos apoyados en Saga quien lo sostenía con firmeza por la cintura.

-"Solo apóyate en mi…"- Le dijo con firmeza, dejándolo después sentado sobre el seco piso, con la espalda recargada en la pared

-"Vaya que si tomó demasiado"- Comentó con desagrado Afrodita, viendo su semblante casi verdoso a causa de las nauseas

-"Aquí esta Acuario"- Anunció DM. Saga y el último guardián se giraron para mirarlo; y el gemelo le habló

-"Camus, perdona si arruino tu noche; necesito que arregles a Mu"- Su interlocutor alzó una ceja, ya que la petición del hermano de Kanon sonaba más bien como una orden

-"Ah… necesitas ¬¬"- Gruñó apretando los dientes, y es que le gustaría ganar cualquier pretexto para desquitar sus frustraciones

-"Lo siento n.nU"- Se disculpó el tercer custodio –"¿Por favor podrías ayudarme?"- Suspiró el francés resignado

-"Veré que puedo hacer"

-"Gracias Camus"

-"Saga, ¿Podemos hablar?"- Le preguntó el pez al mayor de los presentes, recordando la petición del escorpión hacia unos cuantos minutos. El peliazul le miró confundido

-"¿De qué?"- Cuestionó pensativo. Afrodita se mordió el escarlata labio, pasando su azulada mirada hacia el onceavo guardián y Aries

-"Te prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo"- Sonrió forzadamente. Saga comprendió que era un asunto sobre esos dos

-"De acuerdo. Ahora regreso Camus…"- Le dijo al francés, quien le hizo un gesto sin importancia con la mano mientras el gemelo salía del baño con el peliceleste

-"Lo arruiné todo…"- Sollozó el carnero cubriéndose de pronto la cara con una cándida mano. Acuario sin saber que decir, le puso una mano en el hombro –"Shaka me odia..."- Volvió a repetir en ese mismo tono lastimero de antes, haciendo que el peliazul comprendiera a lo que se refería

-"No Mu, él te quiere mucho..."- Trató de consolarlo sin alguna esperanza visible

-"Pero no fue mi intención lastimarlo, él debe saber que yo lo amo"- Camus se compadeció de su estado tan melancólico. Colocó una mano en la nívea frente del carnero y le transmitió un poco de su congelado poder

-"Quizá lo sabe Mu"- Dijo con firmeza –"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?"- Aries le miró con curiosidad, tratando de que al ver dentro de esas pupilas azul océano, pudiera recordar precisamente lo que el francés quería decirle

-"Si... cuando solíamos jugar los cinco: Aioria, Milo..."– Camus torció los labios y se sonrojó –"... tú, Shaka y yo..."- El acuariano asintió con una sonrisa

-"Exacto. Ustedes eran los más unidos del grupo. Siempre estaban juntos y eran parte el uno del otro"- Las mejillas cándidas de pupilo de Shion se encendieron, mostrándose sonrosadas por las palabras del acuariano –"El día que te fuiste del santuario, Shaka no volvió a ser el mismo de antes; se mostraba frío y distante, comenzó a volverse una persona muy solitaria..."

-"Pero él no es así"- Interrumpió incrédulo. Camus apartó su mano de la frente del carnero, sonriendo forzadamente

-"No lo era cuando volviste, me lo dijo Aioria"- Death mask entró en el baño con un vaso de color blanco que humeaba y se lo pasó al francés

-"Eso es mejor para su estado que el hielo, ustedes no saben de remedios para los fiesteros"- Reprendió en tono burlón, saliendo después por la puerta. Resopló exasperado el francés ante sus comentarios, dándosela a beber al carnero

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Cuestionó Aries

-"Café, me parece que uno bien cargado"- Añadió. Mu hizo un gesto de desagrado –"Tómalo, eso te pondrá mejor para cuando vuelvas a ver a Shaka ¿No es lo que quieres?"- El ariano asintió, sonrió y contuvo el aire, bebiendo a sorbos amargos el café

-"¿Crees que enserio me perdone?"- Inquirió el lemuriano un poco más tranquilo –"Yo jugué con ambos..."

-"No Mu, es que es difícil decidirse por alguno de los dos; pero creo que tú desde siempre has estado enamorado de Shaka, por Saga quizá sentías simpatía. Lo que trato de explicarte es que te obsesionaste tanto al pensar si le guardabas rencor después de todo lo que hizo, que llegaste a pensar que lo amabas cuando en realidad solo te agradaba estar a su lado por pura amistad, ya que tú y Shaka siempre han tenido esa extraña relación cósmica"

-"Bueno, si lo analizo de ese modo tienes mucha razón"- Ambos se sonrieron. La música resonó con un poco más de fuerza, y es que el gemelo entraba por la puerta

-"Chicos hay que salir, habrá una especie de espectáculo"- Le dijo. El francés ayudó al carnero a levantarse

-"Saga, ¿Podemos hablar?"- Le pidió al geminiano

-"Claro. Camus busca a Shura por favor y dile que venga"- Acuario asintió con la cabeza y salió del baño, mientras que el carnero y el gemelo se quedaban a solas –"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Mejor, supongo..."- Respondió tímidamente –"Yo... lo siento mucho..."

-"¿Por qué Mu?"- Se sorprendió el más alto. El pelilila suspiró

-"Por lo de Shaka y nosotros..."- Sus ojos se fijaron en el piso un tanto arrepentido. Saga le tomó por los hombros, provocando que de nuevo le mirara

-"No tienes porque darme explicaciones, yo te entiendo"- Respondió con calma, a lo que el carnero sonrió

-"¿Enserio?"

-"¡Claro!"

-"¿Pero tú no estas molesto?"- Inquirió extrañado

-"No podría, te amo demasiado como para enojarme contigo"- Sus palabras le hicieron entrar en duda

-"¿Entonces Shaka no me ama?"

-"Hum... si te ama, pero no puede evitar sentirse así"- Respondió con honestidad, y dándole una palmada en la espalda, añadió –"Venga, quita esa cara y anímate que la noche es joven y hay que disfrutarla"- Le guiñó el ojo y lo jaló hacia la salida

**-o-o-o- ¿Cabra vs aguador? O.O –o-o-o- **

El consejo de Milo sirvió para que en su momento se sintiera satisfecho al ver la cara con la que Aioria había recibido sus palabras; pero el dulce sabor de la victoria se transformaba en amargo al saber que no le había importado su acción, ni un tanto para rogarle como tal vez esperaba.

Melancólico suspiró, escuchando una alegre música que no le apetecía bailar.

Y como si el desagrado de la noche no fuese suficiente, Camus llegaba en esos momentos a sentarse justamente en un banco a su lado

-"Shura, Saga quiere que vengas conmigo"- Le dijo en tono serio. El décimo guardián se sintió irritado con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz

-"¿Ahora que hice?"- Inquirió hastiado

-"Sólo sígueme, Saga esta algo raro..."- Respondió en el mismo tono, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Sarcástico exhaló la cabra y dijo

-"¡No! ¿Él? ¿Seguro que hablamos del mismo gemelo de Kanon?"-

-"Disculpa si no me río por el sarcasmo ¬.¬U"

-"¡Oye!"- Exclamó un tanto ofendido –"Yo soy quien debería estar molesto, no tú"- Le acusó levantándose del banco y mirándole justo al rostro a modo de reto. El acuariano le miró exasperado, imitando su gesto

-"¿Por qué? Yo no tuve la culpa de que no supieras definir tus sentimientos correctamente"- Gruñó. Shura sentía que la sangre golpeaba con agresividad en su rostro, al igual que aquellas palabras en su corazón, haciendo que pensara mejor las cosas

-"No quiero estar molesto contigo sólo por esto, tú y yo siempre nos hemos llevado de maravilla"-

-"Lo sé ¿Podrías olvidar entonces ese asunto? Aioria y yo nunca fuimos nada, todo era un plan para que Milo y yo tuviéramos algo, pero ya ves, a él no le gusto en lo más mínimo"- Comentó melancólico el acuariano. Shura le sonrió y posando una mano sobre su hombro le dijo

-"Estoy seguro que es todo lo contrario"

**-o-o-o- Todo por amor xP –o-o-o- **

Tanto Capricornio como acuario siguieron a los demás santos dorados hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la pista de baile –la cual ya estaba extrañamente desocupada. Camus apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando Saga lo jaló y pasó uno de los brazos detrás de su nuca, pegando una mejilla a la suya

-"¡Oye, que pasa contigo!"- Le reclamó tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el gemelo apuntada con un dedo hacia la dirección de entrada del antro

-"¿Ves lo mismo que yo?"- Inquirió el geminiano pasando su gesto de molestia desapercibido. Acuario miró con perspicacia hacia aquél lugar, sorprendiéndose por el acto de presencia que hacían cuatro caballeros, en ese mismo sitio

-"Creo que si..."- Respondió el aguador

En dirección hacia ellos, se encaminaban Shion, Dohko, Aldebarán y Kanon, dejándolos más que perplejos, con una sonrisa en los labios del tercer guardián

-"Hermano, tanto tiempo"- Saludó el sarcástico dragón marino con un gesto de desagrado fingido. El taurino, el patriarca y el chino, saludaron de manera un tanto menos áspera, informándose del recién espectáculo improvisto que habría

-"Tenemos que ir adelante"- Les comunicó Saga, aunque al francés le dio la ligera sospecha de que estaba más interesado en que fuera él a cualquiera de los presentes

-"¿Habrá algo interesante?"- Cuestionó en tono aburrido su gemelo. El geminiano no supo con que pretexto llevarlos hasta al frente de la pista, y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo comenzara. Y como si eso no bastara, los demás se acercaban a ellos para saber el motivo por el cual no hubieran ido

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Mu, percatándose enseguida de la presencia de su amigo y abrazándole con ganas después de no haberlo visto durante mucho tiempo

-"¿Ya podemos irnos adelante? No habrá lugar después"- Puntualizó el geminiano. Shion le miró desconcertado, aunque Shura le ganó con la pregunta

-"¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?"- Camus y todos los demás le observaron, a lo que él simplemente se sonrojó de sobremanera

-"Pues... es que... eh..."- No podía responder, sólo se limitó a mal decir a Milo y a Afrodita por ponerle en esa situación tan complicada sin ayudarle

-"¿Dónde están los demás?"- Metió la pata Dohko, queriendo informarse sobre el paradero del escorpión, el león, el ángel, el pez y el cangrejo; y aunque algunos afectados por los tres primeros quisieron hacer como no importaba, sus propios sentimientos los delataron enseguida.

Cuando Saga parecía más que perdido ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, del otro lado de la pista, se escucharon algunos chiflidos y la voz de Death Mask bramando

-"¡Quietos perros!"- Los santos dorados se miraron confundidos, tal vez sospechando que su molestia se debía al atuendo de Afrodita; pero cuando la multitud se abrió paso, notaron que no era por Piscis, es más, ni siquiera venía ahí, aquellos chiflidos eran ocasionados por un trío bien vestido con ropa de cuero y ajustada, y unos lentes oscuros. El rubio, peliazul y castaño, se abría paso entre las parejas de gays ayudados por el crustáceo, con un andar sexy y elegante, dejando más que perplejos a los demás compañeros, incluso al propio patriarca.

El santo de Piscis le dio un codazo a Saga cuando se colocó a su lado, casi reclamándole la poca ayuda brindada, a lo que el geminiano estuvo a punto de abocarlo por ponerle en situación más bochornosa.

Shaka –derecha-, Milo –centro- y Aioria –izquierda-, pasaron al lado de sus embodados colegas mientras les miraban de reojo a través de aquellos lentes oscuros que cubrían sus preciosas pupilas. Los tres ahora mucho más sensuales santos dorados, se dirigieron hacia la plataforma de baile, subiendo a paso lento las escaleras y enviando una señal para que encendieran las luces

Entre tanto, Shion, Saga, Afrodita y Dohko, se llevaban casi a arrastrando a los 3 perplejos Mu, Camus y Shura, quienes de pronto se entraban a pocos pasos de distancia de la plataforma de baile, y no pudiendo escuchar lo que el escorpión acababa de decir pero que había logrado arrancar varios aplausos de sus compañeros y de los demás gays. El patriarca tuvo que darles un empujón a cada uno para que consiguieran despertar y escuchar lo que Milo decía, aunque cuando lograron poner atención, las luces del ahora escenario, se apagaron

Una música extraña con batería y teclado comenzó a sonar, dando paso a que algunos hicieran ovaciones y exclamaciones –« _Uh,uh.uh.uh... UH_!»- hasta que Milo comenzó a cantar en forma de susurró, con un tono un tanto sensual en la voz

_Everybody_

_Rock your body_

_Everybody_

_Rock your body right,_

Al coro se unieron Shaka y Aioria, cuando la música fue un poco más rápida, diciendo la frase con un poco de énfasis

**_Backstreet's back, alright. _**(NA: cuando canten los tres aparecerá en negrita ovo)

Entonces comenzó una estrofa de la canción cantada por el escorpión, mientras que el rubio y el castaño hacían algunos pasos improvisados, pero no por ello torpes con el fondo de la música

_Oh my god we're back again_

_Brothers sisters everybody sing_

_Gonna bring the flavour _

_Show you how_

- comenzó a retroceder hasta ponerse a la altura de Shaka y Aioria, quienes se encontraban detrás suyo- _Gotta a question for you_

_Better answer now_

_Am I original_ –Cantó el rubio caminando un par de pasos hacia el babeante publico -

_**Yeah**_

_Am I the only one_ –Le siguió el castaño imitando su gesto y pasándose una mano por el castaño cabello-

_**Yeah**_

_Am I sexual_ –Dijo Milo caminando hacia ellos y pasándose con deseo una mano por el torso-

_**Yeah**_

**_Am I everything you need _–**Corearon los tres, salvo que Escorpio se giró hacia Shaka-

**_You better rock your body now_** –Y luego hacia Aioria-

_**Everybody**_

**_Yeah _**–levantaban las manos al cielo, como si saludaran-

_**Rock your body **_

**_Yeah _**–Hacían un movimiento de cadera hacia adelante y los codos hacia atrás-

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

**_Backstreet's back, alright_**

**_¡Alright!_** –Con un puño hacia el cielo-

_Now throw your hands up in the air_ –cantaba otra vez Milo-

_And wave'em around like you just don't care_ –a lo que el publico le respondía «**uh, uh, uh, uh**» bastante emosionado-

_If you wanna party let me hear you yell -_«**uhhhh!**» exclaban los expectadores-

_Cuz we've got it going on again_

_Am I original_ –repetía el budista retirándose levemente los lentes y mirando al bastante ya sonrojado carnero-

_**Yeah**_

_Am I the only one _–decía el león posando los dedos brevemente en sus propios curveados labios y luego aventándole un beso a Shura con un guiño de ojo-

_**Yeah**_

_Am I sexual_ –cantaba el escorpión pasándose una mano por el cabello azul-

_**Yeah**_

**_Am I everything you need _**–coreaban los tres apuntando en dirección hacia su público-

_**You better rock your body now**_

**_Everybody_** –Cantaban a coro, bailando lo mejor que podían y tratando de que no se viera que todo fue sin una previa organización-

_**yeah**_

_**Rock your body**_

_**yeah**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

**_Backstreet's back, alright _**

**_¡Alright!_** –Con algunos movimientos sensuales y alocados de Aioria, algunos aplausos y pasos copiados del castaño, junto con otro poco de Milo quien alentaba al público a acompañarles desde sus lugares, siguió un fragmento de música parecido al principio de la canción-

_«uh, uh uh,_

_uh!_

_uh, uh, uh, uh_

_UH!» -_Acompañaban los espectadores con aplausos. Los siguientes movimientos fueron copiados del los pasos que el escorpión había alcanzado a ponerles, moviendo las caderas y los glúteos en forma sensual, quitándose la chaqueta que les hacia sudar para lanzársela hacia las tres personas que tanto les importaban: Shaka a Mu, Aioria a Shura, Milo a Camus...

_**Everybody**_

_**yeah**_

_**Rock your body **_

_**yeah**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

**_Backstreet's back..._**

_**Everybody**_

_**yeah**_

_**Rock your body **_

_**yeah**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

_**Backstreet's back**_

**_¡Alright! _**-Culminaron los tres la canción abriéndose de piernas, colocando una mano en la frente y ladeando al compás final de la música la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, con un movimiento sensual y llamativo-

El público estaba loco. Les chiflaban y aplaudían eufóricos, mientras Acuario, Aries y Capricornio aún parecían perdidos en alguna parte de la luna.

Los tres santos dorados, ahora convertidos en todos unos artistas, agradecieron a los espectadores semejantes aplausos, contemplando como Mu salía de su asombro para aplaudir y chiflar, siendo el único de los tres halagados en hacer algo, ya que Shura seguía molesto y Aioria lo entendía, pero Milo no se las iba a dar de rogón si Camus seguía mirándole con esa expresión seria y un tanto herida. El quinto guardián suspiro, posando una mano sobre el molesto Escorpio

-"No voy a ir a suplicarle"- Gruñó. Parecía pelearse con el acuario a miradas, y Aioria sabía a la perfección que ambos eran lo bastante orgullosos como para aceptar que se amaban, o incluso para que Camus comprendiera que no era una burla del escorpión después de todos los problemas

-"¿Plan dos?"- Sugirió Shaka al león, el cual asintió con la cabeza

-"Ya dije que no le voy a rogar ¬¬"- Negó aún más molesto –"Me esforcé en hacer todo esto para nada..."

-"Pero si ha servido Milo"- Le aseguró Aioria señalándole con la cabeza el gesto que el acuariano acaba de hacer: El francés había contemplado su chamarra y se la había acercado hasta la nariz para aspirar el aroma del escorpión recién impregnado en ella. El griego no dijo más y sonrió, dándole la señal al T.J para que pusiera la siguiente rola

Las luces que había acompañado al baile de hace unos momentos, se apagaron para centrar solo una en la atención de Milo, quien comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-"Mis amigos y yo agradecemos sus aplausos"- Los gays volvieron a imitar ese gesto, a lo que el escorpión respondió con una sonrisa que brilló como estrella en medio de la oscuridad del cielo nocturno –"Es por ello..."- Continuó –"Que hemos decidido dedicarles nuestro siguiente número"- El publico aplaudió de nuevo

-"Pero muy especialmente a tres personas que representan el sentido de existir para nosotros"- Agregó Aioria mirando a Shura

-"Y a quienes les debemos tanto la vida como la muerte"- Le sonrió Shaka a Mu

-"A nuestros queridos compañeros, a quienes amamos tanto, más que cualquier otro triunfo; a ellos les dedicamos esta canción..."

-"A Shura..."- El corazón del décimo guardián se aceleró de repente, al igual que las mejillas del carnero se encendieron al oír también su nombre del rubio

-"Mu..."- Y ahora solo quedaba el aguador, quien miraba anhelante los labios del escorpión, esperando que también dijera su nombre... solo eso le bastaba y viviría para siempre

-"Y..."- Juraba que se desmayaría, y si Dohko detrás suyo no lo sostenía no le importaba caer el suelo –"Y yo mismo..."- Dijo el escorpión. Shaka y Aioria estuvieron apunto de reír, hasta que notaron que el francés se tambaleaba en su lugar cayendo de espaldas, aunque sus suposiciones fueron erradas puesto que el chino le sostuvo –"¡Es broma Camus!"- Añadió el escorpión rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa –"Te la dedico a ti porque en realidad yo SI te amo..."- Los santos dorados comenzaron a reír de alegría, incluso el publico lanzó un fuerte y sonoro «**_¡UY!_**»

Acuario volvió a incorporarse con ayuda de libra, murmurando con una risita, algo así como que alguien le recordara matar a Milo después.

Las luces se apagaron, estando solo una muy oscura que dejaba ver las sombras de los sensuales Escorpio, Virgo y Leo.

No había música, al menos no se oía, todo lo que en la oscuridad podía percibirse eran los chasquidos que los dedos de los dorados sobre el escenario producían, siendo iluminados lentamente por una luz un tanto más tenue y el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica junto con un par de instrumentos más

-Milo se acercó un poco más hacia donde se encontraba el público, a pocos pasos de distancia de Camus, cantando solo para él en forma sensual - _Déjame entrar en la alberca de tus ojos_  
_Déjame entrar en la alberca de tu ombligo _–Volvió con deseo a pasar una mano por su propio vientre y luego hizo una seña negativa con el dedo índice-  
_Yo no te obligo nene,_

**_Déjame entrar -_**Corearon Shaka y Aioria-

_Déjame entrar en toditos tus rincones_ –cantaba el león caminando hasta la misma altura que el escorpión, cantando de igual forma sólo para Shura-  
_Déjame entrar en toditas tus pasiones  
Déjame entrar a tu alma,_

**_Déjame entrar_** -Volvieron a corear Milo y Shaka-

_¡YEAH!_–Exclamó el rubio cuando la música se volvió un poco más rápida, haciendo un moviendo de cabeza que meció su cabello dándole un toque alocado, mientras caminaba a la misma altura que ambos griegos y cantaba para Mu- _  
Quiero vivir en tus muslos ser tu dueño  
Quiero vivir en la casa de tus sueños  
Yo quiero todo contigo, _

**_Déjame entrar_**

_Dicen que soy un hippie indecente,_ -Cantaba el escorpión mientras sus compañeros bailaban y le señalaban...- _  
No me importa lo que diga la gente _–Negaban con las manos y cabeza- _  
Solo me importas tú, déjame entrar_ –Y luego señalaban a sus tres amores. Después aumentaron el ritmo del baile-

_**Deja clavarme ya,** en la alberca de tus ojos _–Cantaba Aioria- _  
**Deja clavarme ya**, en la alberca de tu ombligo _–Pedía Milo- _  
**Deja clavarme ya**, en la alberca de tu oído _–Decía Shaka- _  
**Deja clavarme ya, y déjame entrar**_ –corearon los tres-

Aquí la música era a varios compases, controlándola con algunos movimientos de la otra canción como las caderas hacia delante, el chasquido de dedos, algunas vueltas sensuales y un poco de sus propios pasos (NA: mejor escuchen la canción y se los imaginan x k a mí esto de describir no me sale x.x). En la última parte, cuando Shaka volvió a lanzar otra exclamación –**U_Y, YEAH!_**-, los tres se pusieron de un salto en donde estaba el publico, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Camus –Milo-, Shura –Aioria- y Mu –Shaka- para cantarles y bailarles sensualmente

_Déjame entrar en la alberca de tus ojos _–Cantaba el rubio, al cual le seguía Milo y luego Aioria- _  
Déjame entrar en la alberca de tu ombligo  
Yo no te obligo nene, _

_**no, no, no,**_

**_¡déjame entrar!_ –**Tomaron las manos de sus amores sin esperar una respuesta y los jalaron hacia las escaleras, subiéndolos así hasta la plataforma-

_Quiero vivir en tus muslos ser tu dueño _–Pedía el león con una sonrisa seductora-  
_Quiero vivir en la casa de tus sueños,_ -Cantaba el ángel tomando el mentón del carnero-

_Yo quiero todo contigo_, ¡**_todo!_** –Decía el escorpión, siendo coreado al último por sus compañeros y tomando la cintura del francés para pegarlo más hacia si-

**_¡Déjame entrar!_**

En esta parte de la canción los dejaron parados mientras ellos bailaban e incitaban a que les imitaron, y aunque algunos como Camus tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes, bailaron ese pedazo de la canción copiando los mismos pasos que ellos ya había ensayado

_**Deja clavarme ya**, en la alberca de tus ojos  
**Deja clavarme ya**, en la alberca de tu ombligo  
**Deja clavarme ya,** en la alberca de tu oído  
**Deja clavarme ya**, y déjame entrar_ –cada quien por su lado jaló a su amado hacia si, quedando cara a cara, mientras respiraban agitadamente y la música terminaba, dando paso a una ola de vivas y aplausos por parte del publico-

Afrodita emocionado abrazó a Death Mask, el cual pensando que si sus compañeros allá arriba podían resolver sus problemas de mayor intensidad, él podría quizá '_perdonar_' las '_infidelidades_' no cometidas de su novio.

Por otra parte, el cuadro que presentaban delante de si aquellos seis santos dorados, le habían dado la motivación a Shion para seguir adelante con Dohko, con su viejo amor hasta que la muerte osara separarlos una vez más. Con un moviendo torpe, sacó la mano que había tenido oculta en la chamarra negra que llevaba (NA: olvidé decir que también iban con ropa normal XD) y buscó la morena muñeca de libra, hasta encontrarla y atraparla entre la suya con un agarre sutil, llamando la atención del chino, el cual agradeció su gesto con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Quien sólo no parecía, si no que además no estaba feliz era Saga. Había entregado a la persona que amaba solo para que esta fuera feliz con quien realmente quería, y aunque sabía que era lo mejor y lo más correcto, dichoso no se sentía. Era como cavar tu propia tumba aún sabiendo el miedo a la terrible oscuridad. Quizá el suspiro melancólico que desprendieron sus labios, fue lo que llamó la atención de su gemelo, puesto que hasta esos momentos no se había percatado –según Saga- de su presencia. El dragón marino suspiró también, pasando un brazo por la nuca del mayor con una sonrisa no burlona

-"No te preocupes hermanito, siempre hay un rato para un descosido"- Y le guiñó el ojo, tomando como decisión no abrir su corazón hasta que la grieta en el alma del geminiano cerrara después de esa noche

Entre tanto, cuando la canción por fin hubo terminado y los seis quedaron en aquella pose tan comprometedora, ninguno se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera cuando los aplausos aumentaron de intensidad

-"Eh... lindo baile..."- Musitó el pelilila saliendo de su asombro. Shaka estaba tan cerca, con la respiración cálida de ese carnero de nieve cerca de sus labios, erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

-"Gracias..."- Respondió sonrojado, sin querer apartarse, si él no lo deseaba

-"Y yo sólo... bueno... quería decirte que..."- Bajó la vista, mordiendo su labio inferior a falta de palabras. El rubio le tomó de nuevo la barbilla

-"Dime Mu, ¿Amas a Saga?"- Aquellos tan divinos ojos le estaban suplicando una respuesta y él se la daría...

-"No"- Respondió con una sonrisa, encontrando mucho más cómoda una revelación viniendo de un beso que de unas simples palabras que el viento puede llevarse

Quienes tampoco se movían eran Shura y Aioria. El quinto guardián '_sin querer_' había colocado una mano un tanto más debajo de la cintura de capricornio, y aquella sensación al oír llegar a su término la canción, le produjo el pensar lo que el español le haría en cuanto bajaran o terminaran. Sin embargo, Shura parecía muy contento con esa mano morena, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba; lo delataba la sonrisa pícara que había embozado. Y aunque aquella no era parte de un juego de manos, las de capricornio no estaban muy bien cuidadas, puesto que la cercanía entre ambos era cosa del décimo custodio, cuyas extremidades se enredaron con suma facilidad por debajo de sus brazos

-"Aquella noche no estaba listo..."- Dijo casi en susurró el español, tratando de que sus labios se despegaran lo menos posible o terminarían tocando los de Aioria

-"¿Eh?"- El león no sabía de lo que Capricornio hablaba, a menos que fuera del beso agresivo que le robó la noche que fue a su templo buscando una explicación –"Ah..."- Quería decir algo más, pero estaba tan cerca...

-"Ahora si"- Respondió dejando que sus propios labios hablaran con un vehemente y glorioso beso, tan deseado para el león en lo más recóndito de sus sueños, como para la cabra en las más oscuras profundidades de su alma

Otros dos necesitaban moverse y lo sabían. Se sentían observados por todo el mundo –en realidad solo por los gays en el antro-. Milo y Camus casi se juraban petrificados, con las manos de uno sobre su bien torneado pecho, y las extremidades del otro atrayéndole peligrosamente hacia un cuerpo con el que ya se había deleitado. Entonces decidió que ya era suficiente, que le amaba tanto como para soportar cualquier cosa con tal que permaneciera a su lado; así que no se inmutó por la expresión ni seria, ni fría de Camus, solo desconcertada y quizá hasta sorprendida, consiguiendo establecer una cercanía más profunda, logrando morderle temblorosamente un labio. La primera reacción del acuario fue el cerrar los ojos, ya que las pupilas azuladas de Milo le penetraban el alma –una vez más-, pero no lo hizo. Accedió a que de nuevo le conquistara. Permitió que el escorpión clavara una vez más el venoso aguijón y le llegara mortalmente al corazón. Y como pudo sonrió, porque una vez más derritió la pared de hielo '_perpetuo_' en su ser, dejando que sus labios atraparan los de Milo, cuyos dientes no soltaran los suyos hasta el momento en que la caricia adquirió fervor. Camus no dudaría, no si el griego no titubeaba de nueva cuenta.

-"Tengo una mejor idea"- Sugirió el escorpión un tanto acalorado. El acuariano cuyos labios se negaban a dejar al octavo guardián, soltó lo que sonó más bien a un gemido, dando a tender que lo escuchaba –"¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta '_privada_'... tú sabes lo que quiero decir"- Dijo apartándose del aguador.

Shura, Aioria, Mu y Shaka, que se encontraban imposibles de despegar, tuvieron que romper su mágico momento a causa aquellas palabras y del sonido como la palma de la mano sobre una superficie hueca, más parecido a una bofetada, deduciendo que Camus le había propinado un golpe al escorpión por tal propuesta...

Sin embargo, el francés tenía las manos juntas a la altura de sus labios, embozando una sonrisa y destellando un brillo por sus ojos

-"Esa es una idea excelente"- Guiñó un ojo y volvió a robarle un beso al escorpión. Los otros cuatro se miraron, contemplando la misma propuesta...

Que seguramente, terminaría siendo una más de sus noches de locura XD

**-:-:- FIN -:-:- **

... o ... o ...

_**Lo terminé .-.**_

**_A la carrera x k mi sensei me lo exigió ToT _**

**_Lo puso en su fic "abierto las 24 horas" w_**

_**Mil gracias por sus posts y a las girls que han seguido este espanto de fic nVn**_

_**Fue un placer escribirlo y que me dieran sus comentarios tan alentadores nOn**_

**_Kisses y espero que les gusten mis otros nuevos proyectos, así como los one-shot que escribí o.o (todos menos Alter Time)_**

Una noche y dos de locura Terminado 5/5 CxM, AioriaxShurax, SagaxMuxSha, ShionxDohko, AfroxDM,


End file.
